


愛 Masquerade

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Sho was dumbfounded when he found out the position he was offeredcame with additional task to be the fake lover of his new Shacho.Will it stay FAKE or the MASQUERADE ended with living happily ever after???





	1. "Why are you in my room?"

 

 

Sho stared blankly at his phone screen. He just finished his online checked in for his flight back tomorrow afternoon to Japan after spending almost 3 weeks in LA. It will also be a new start for him after he left Japan to study and work in New York 9 years ago. This might be his last visit to this city since he left his job in New York and decided to start afresh back in his home country.

 

The first time he visited LA when he was in his second year of senior high school, he came to visit with his friends during their summer holiday. Since then he had always loved that city, but his busy schedule didn’t allow him to visit again in the past 8 years while he was in New York till 3 weeks ago when he finally finished his resignation notice period.

 

His friends thought he was crazy to come back now especially when he was on his way to be promoted to higher positions, but he had no choice. He was well known among his friend as the most stubborn son of his parents who always goes on the opposite way from the path that his parents had laid for him. This time his parents was determined to make sure he followed their request. “So, if you want to continue living in New York you have to get marry to lady of their choice and if you want avoid the marriage you have to come back and stay in Japan?” Satoshi asked, when they talk on the phone few months back. “Yes! So, do you think I have another choice? Even if I just disappeared, it won’t take long for them to find me and I would rather come back than forced to marry someone I don’t love” Satoshi laughed at his friend, “You are yet to come out to them?” Satoshi asked. “How I wish it was easy for me to just declared that I’m a gay to my family, but you know it was not the case for me.” Suddenly there was a long silence on the other line. “Satoshi don’t tell me you fell asleep when I’ve sacrificed my sleep to call you in your day time?” Sho heard his best friend laughed. “I’m just glad that you are finally back here.” Satoshi missed his best friends and unlike most of Sho’s friends, he was happy and agreed it was time for Sho to come home.

 

Fortunately, he managed to strike a deal with his parents to allow him to work at other company instead of his father’ publishing company if he decided to comeback and Satoshi had managed to find him a new job in one of a well known company as a personal assistant cum assistant manager to the SHACHO. He will start his new job on Monday, a day after he reached Japan.

 

He felt so tired after the last shopping for his family members. His siblings had given him a long list of items for him to buy as if he will never come back to that city again, but he knows, his sibling thoughts might be true. When he was about to close his eyes on the comfy king bed in his hotel room, he was shocked by the sudden bang on his room door. At first, he thought he may heard it wrongly. He thought the knock maybe at the next room beside him but when his door shaking as if it will break at any moment, he forced his lazy self out of his bed and opened the door although he was a bit scared.

 

He was ready to curse whoever at the door when a beautiful unknown guy with a smiley eye smiling sweetly at him with a whiskey in his hand. “I brought a bottle of Whiskey, let’s drink together” the guy leaned his body closer, so he could whisper to Sho's ear. “Sorry! But please let me in I will pay you for your room tonight, just let me stay in your room till tomorrow morning” as if he was hypnotized, he allowed the stranger in to his room. The guy walks passed him and went to use his room’s phone to call for room service to bring them some ice and ordered snacks to go along with the alcohol he brought. Sho was confused and wondered who is this guy. “Who are you and why are you in my room?” Sho asked once he closed the door. “I’m not a bad guy, I just had a situation that need me to hide, so if you can help me just for tonight and I will pay for the room service too”. It was hard for Sho to reject him when the unknown man begging him with his cute puppy eyes. It made his heart pumped twice faster as it was supposed to be. “Okay! But you have to leave early as I’m checking out tomorrow morning.” “Yeah... Thank You?” The guy chirped around the room in happiness. The unknown guy paid the room service as promised and Sho heard second voice in his mind telling him that he was crazy, but his heart told him it was okay as this guy won’t hurt him.

 

It was 10 am in the morning when Sho woke up after receiving a wakeup call from the receptionist with a heavy head. He quickly got ready since he need to be at the airport by 11am and he didn’t want to be charged extra for checking out late. Three nights in that hotel is enough to hurt his pocket that was why he stayed in a rental apartment and only moved to that hotel for the last few nights before he left. He was too rushed that he totally forgot about the unknown visitor last night who was no longer in his room. When he reached the front desk, he was told that the car was ready to send him to the airport. Sho went to the car although he didn’t remember booked for any airport transfer. Once they reached the airport, the driver passed him an envelope after helping him with his luggages instead of asking him for a payment. He was confused, he wanted to ask but the driver left without any explanation.

 

After dropping his bag, Sho went to get a cup of iced latte from Starbucks since he still had sometimes before boarding time. He opened the envelope and was surprised to find some cash and a small note.

 

 

> _**"Hi Sakurai,** _
> 
> _**As promised and Thank you for last night.** _
> 
> _**See you...** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**You know who I am."** _

 

 

And everything that happened last night came back to his mind. The guy left when he was still asleep, and he was late with the hangover, so he was totally forgot about him which he thought may be just another weird dream of his. “So, it was not a dream” He counted the money and it was enough to pay for not only one night, but for his three nights in that hotel. That guy must be rich, and he wondered if they will ever meet again. He can’t even look for him since he didn’t even know the unknown guy name although the other seemed to know his. “Hmm! See You? How” He asked that question to himself.

 

“Yes Nino! I met him and as you said he is the perfect candidate for that position” Masaki was sure that Nino was grinning on the other line right now. “I told you Masaki, he is the best of all the candidate and you know your childhood friend here has a keen eye.” Nino replied him confidently. “Well Mr Keen Eye, make sure you don’t scare him till I came back. See you in five days.” Masaki hung up the phone when there was another call came in. “Yes Jun!” “He had safely reached the airport and the driver had given him the envelope. He looks confused but as per your instruction the driver left before he could ask him anything.” Masaki satisfied with his best friend reports.

 

He can’t help smiling, although what they did were only drinking and talking of unimportant staff, surprisingly, Masaki felt comfortable with him. He indeed stayed at the same hotel because he wanted to see him after Nino told him the candidate for his new assistant was staying there, but Masaki was not lying when he said he needed to hide. He was almost trap by a woman whom he met during an Omiai that was arrange by his mother. Although he had been telling his mother a lot of time that he was a gay, she never took it seriously and regarded it just as an excuse for him to avoid the marriage talk. Being the only heir of his family made him one of most wanted bachelors in Japan but mostly it was his background that they wanted not him. There were a lot of times when he almost caught in trouble and last night incident was not the first time. That was the reason why his two best friends will always be with him during his business trips or even during his free time but with more new business coming up, it will be hard to depend on them since both Nino and Jun oversee different departments. Thanks to Nino and Jun, the idea of new FukuShacho in Business Development cum his PA was created although he believed the one who was chosen for the position was not aware of his additional task that came with the offered position. “It seemed thing will turn exciting soon.” Masaki smiled, and he can’t wait to meet Sho again.

 

Yuri was fuming in anger when her plan failed. When she heard Masaki went to LA for business trip without his over protective childhood friend Nino, she thought this will be a good chance for her to trap him if she secretly followed him there. Her family need the wedding plan to be successful to save their business and family. She even bribed one of the hotel staff to let her wait in Masaki’s suite room and paid for a private investigator to snap their pictures when they slept together, only to be woken up by a housekeeper lady who told her Masaki had checked out from that hotel. Now the photos which she received from a private detective whom she hired added oil to her anger. While she was ready to seduce him, Masaki spending whole night at other man’s room and left the hotel as soon as the sun rose. She can’t see the other guy’s face properly but the other had also left the hotel when she walk to that room. She tried to find out more information about the other guy from front desk, but she was caught by Jun who is also another loyal friend of Masaki. If not because of Masaki’s family fortune, she would just give up on Masaki and chased Jun, wo looks like a pan Asian model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sakuraiba fics although I'm yet to finish my ongoing fic. My head was too cramped with the prompt and thank you to @StoriesAndMagic and @Arashi(ShirogaMau) who encouraged me to keep writing and advice. Thank you @StoriesAndMagic for the idea of this fic title.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic will be updated weekly since I've Written most of it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. "it is nice to see you again"

His family was happy to see him back and he promised not to fight with his mother again, but he did it anyway. This time they were fighting when Sho told them he will moved out as soon as he got a place to stay. Thankfully his father and other family members were supporting Sho decisions, so his mother had to admit defeat. “At least you don’t need to fly 12 hours to see him now.” That was what his father said which comforted his mother.

 

Satoshi told him, his boyfriend Nino will come to fetch him at the lobby. This will be their second meeting and he never expected Satoshi will stay so long with Nino. Maybe because both are similar, so their relationship works out well. The first time they met, when Nino came with Satoshi to visit him in New York 4 years ago. “Hi! Sho chan, I thought we will never meet again since Toshi said you don’t want to come back.” Sho smiled at Nino. That guy still looks the same and he will be passed as a high school student if he wore their uniform. “Well! I don’t wish to, but I guess I had no choice this time.” Sho replied. “Well it was cunning strategy from your parents to make you come home. I guess they just miss you so much.” Nino lead him to the elevator to their floor. 

 

“Anyway, are your parents okay with you moving out when you just came back?” Nino asked when they were in the elevator. “My mum was not so happy about it, but she is fine now. But did the company really provide an apartment for their PA?” Sho asked. He was in doubt when Satoshi said he will be given an apartment as one of the benefits. The elevator door opened before Nino could reply him and a fierce old lady was waiting for them. Nino bowed politely and introduced Sho to her. “Good morning Kaicho, this is Sakurai Sho, the new FukuShacho of Business Development and Assistant of our Shacho, Sakurai san, this is our founder Ms Aiba Minami” Sho bowed politely but the old lady laser stared made him uncomfortable. “So, you are the one, I…” Nino stopped her before she could say anything more. “I’m sorry Kaicho, Shacho had requested me to take a good care of him till he is back in three days so if you have any questions please asked them directly to the Shacho when he is back.” Nino leaned closer to the old lady and whispered to her ear, but it was loud enough for Sho to hear. “Please baachan. You know how stubborn your grandson can be when he is angry?” The old lady smile and stepped into the elevator. Both bowed to her till the elevator moved down. 

 

“You must be closed to call her baachan?” Sho asked. “Well, I’ve known her since I was a child.” Sho looks confused. “Didn’t Satoshi tell you that the Shacho is my childhood friend and I’m one of the FukuShacho here?” Sho just shook his head. A lady bowed to them politely when they entered the Shacho room. They are two more room behind the big door. They entered the room with his name and Sho was shocked to see the room and his title. “And this is your room.” “There must be a mistake, Satoshi told me my position is a PA cum Assistant Manager not FukuShacho?” Sho said. “Oh! Come on, Sho chan, do you think we will be allowed to employ someone as talented and high qualified as you to be a mere PA here? Yes, your main job will be supporting and assisting the Shacho. You will be also be his right-hand man so it’s the same as PA, but we also know your experience and qualification had a better used for the company, even the Shacho agreed with me” Sho still unsure. “But!” “Don’t worry Sho chan, you didn’t get this position just because of my recommendation but it was because of your capability.” 

 

Nino brought him to the other room which belong to the Shacho. “This is the big boss room and I hope you will take a good care of him. You will meet him on Thursday when he is back from his business trip with Jun then all of us will go out for your welcome dinner but for now...”, Nino bowed politely and introduced himself formally to Sho. “I am Ninomiya Kazunari the FukuShacho of Finance, Nice to meet you and since we are done with the introduction, let’s go for lunch, I’m dying of hunger right now and Satoshi had prepared a bento for you too, so we can just eat it in my room.” Nino introduced him to the secretary on their way out to his room which was on the other corner of the same floor. Next to his is another room for FukuShacho of Operations, Matsumoto Jun who was on business trip with the Shacho.

 

During their lunch Nino told him about most of the thing that he was curious about. He found out Nino known Aiba Shacho since they were kindergarten while Jun when they were in the university and the three of them became a close friend. Aiba Masaki is the eldest grandson of the founder. “Masaki is a cheerful guy around us but as a Shacho he can’t really be himself. It was one of the main reasons why Jun and I are working closely with him else I think he will go mad. He is just a clumsy guy when he was not in his Shacho mode and someone who is fun to be with. So, I hope you can also be his good friend who he can be himself with”. Somehow Nino’s word made him blush. “You have overestimated me Nino.” “Don’t worry Sho-chan, you are definitely his type” Somehow Nino’s words made him more curious of this Aiba Masaki. 

 

Nino had informed him that he will be formally introduce to the board of directors and the Business Development team that will be working closely with him and Shacho, when the boss is back. He will be the one to explain to him more details on his job. “For now, this is the confidentiality agreement for the additional task that I’ve mentioned earlier, Shacho had approve it's content so I need you to sign it before Shacho is back.” Sho wondered if he really needs to sign it since and he was yet to be informed on the details of the additional job which was indicated in one of the clauses in his employment contract that was sent to him. “Nino, I’m afraid that you actually yet to explain the details of that additional task that I need to do?“ “Eh!!!” Nino was surprised but Sho can clearly seen that he was faking it. “Didn’t Satoshi told you that you have to act as Shacho fake lovers in order to protect him from all the hunters that were waiting to hunt him?” Sho gasped. Fake Lover??? “Errr...! I believe Satoshi forgot that part.” Nino gave him a naughty smile. “I guess he became more forgetful as he was getting older fortunately he didn't forget my tight ass.”. Nino smirked while Sho turned red as his last words.

 

Surprisingly, everything sounds right and he seems to be able to relate well why his new Shacho need a fake lover that lead them to create his new position after Nino explained to him but he was still worried what if they cant get along, he didn’t even know how he looks like and the is no photo of him on the company website only his names and details which as per Nino it was his Shacho request so he can still lead a normal life. 

 

“Trust me Sho-chan or should I say trust Satoshi? He had known the Shacho as long as I’ve known him. I may do it for Masaki, but Satoshi agreed to it for you. You know he loves you like his own brother and how he always proud of you. Whenever he talks about you, there were always sparkles in his eyes like a proud big brother although it made me jealous sometimes, but I know that is how much he treasure you and the bond between both of you.” Nino is a brat and his words most of the time hurts as it were always hit the bull eyes but at times it was comforting when needed like now.

 

“But for now, I need you to sign this agreement for formality. This was prepared by Shacho’s private lawyer who happen to be Jun-chan friend. So only six of us know about this and no one else.” Sho could still reject the job if he wanted as per Nino but it won’t look good on him and his best friend who recommended him although he needed to scold him for keeping this a secret. Sho signed the agreement even there was still a worry on his mind. 

 

“Don’t worry Sho-chan I believe both of you will fit perfectly together. This is your first task. Aiba Corporation is planning to take over this restaurant chain, So Shacho want you to study the proposal and their market research report done by the business development team if it is a good business deal for us to proceed.” Nino passed him a few piles of files. “If you need more information, you can ask it from your secretary. For now, Karin will be assisting both you and Shacho.” Nino said.

 

Nino excused himself to go back to his room but stopped when he heard Sho’s voice, “Hmmm… and the apartment that I was supposed to stay will be?” Sho asked. “His apartment” Nino replied as expected and Sho wondered why he even asked. Sho tried to be optimistic. Maybe It won’t be so bad since the Shacho is around his age and he must be a good guy if he can get along well with Satoshi, someone who hardly expressed what on his mind. Nino had also confirmed that he will be able to leave if at any point he felt uncomfortable to continue both of his job but he never expected the mysterious Shacho will be that "particular guy."

 

It was his third day in the company and the only one that he had spoken to most of the time were Nino and Karin, his secretary. He did talk to some of his business development staff who in charge of the proposal that was given to him but there were no other interactions with others. He was too busy studying them and he wanted to finish his report before his Shacho back tomorrow. “Karin, can you help me to…. “and all the file fell on the floor when he bumped into someone on his way out from his room to his secretary table while looking on the papers on hand. “FukuShacho!” Karin rush to pick the paper up for him. The paper was in mess, so Karin took it to rearrange it back in order. Sho didn’t realized someone else was there with them till he heard the other voice, a voice that he heard before. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Sho froze looking at the unknown guy in front of him. “You?” Sho can’t continue his words when he heard Nino’s voice “Shacho you are back earlier than I expected.” “Shacho!” Sho’s mind trying to digest what he heard. “Shacho?” this time he repeats the word in shocked and in louder voice than expected. Both guys in front of him laughed “Well it will be good to talk in my room.” Both Nino and Shacho went to Shacho room and Sho went to find his secretary to give her the instruction after she finished arranging the papers. 

 

Both Nino and Shacho were talking casually when he went in. “Sorry to shock you but it is nice to see you again.” Sho remembered the small note. “So, you know who I am when you came into my room that night? You did background check on me?” Sho asked. There was unhappiness in his tone. “Relax Sho-chan it not what as you think. Well I guess it best that I leave both of you to talk. Masaki make sure you explained to him very well, so he didn’t misunderstand and leave. I don’t want us to lose a good staff and my friend was hurt because of your clumsiness.” Nino said and left the room.

 

Masaki pressed his intercom and tell his secretary that he didn’t want to be disturb and were having an important discussion with Sho right now. “Once again, I’m sorry Sakurai-san, I didn’t mean to lie to you. I know who you are when I came to your room. I’ve seen your CV. When I heard from Nino that you were also in LA I thought it will be good for us to meet and talk before you started your job here but due to some situation that night the talk that I planned to have with you and Jun turned to what happened that night” Sho was not convinced. “So, you lied to me when you said that you need to hide? And the car that sent me to the airport?” Sho, asked. “Of course, no. I really need to hide from someone that was the reason things didn’t go as it was planned and that was my driver.” 

 

Masaki tried his best to convince him. Since the first time when he saw the other CV, he was attracted to the other guy and he didn’t want him to leave especially when there was more important tasked that he needs Sho to help. Sho didn’t know how to react especially when Masaki showed him that puppy eyes. As the other night, he was weak against that eyes. He went to his room and left Masaki in confusion. 

 

He took the copies of report which his secretary kept on his table and the same envelope that he received from Masaki driver the other day? “I’ve completed the first task that you gave me, and I’ve included all the important points in this report. I’ve asked Karin to make enough copies for everyone in the board meeting tomorrow. And this, I’m returning it to you.” Masaki recognized the envelope. “but I’ve promised you that I will pay for the night.” Masaki still hoping for the other to understand him. “It was too much for one night but if you insist I will just take enough for half night since it was two of us and it was unfair if you are the only one who paid it. Also, I would like to leave early since I’m unable to make any sense out of your explanation right now.” Sho thought that was the best solution for now since his mind couldn’t absorb any of the information given to him. 

 

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Masaki asked. “I’m not an irresponsible person to leave my job just like that” Masaki allowed him to leave but before he left the room, “Shacho, why didn’t you tell me the truth that night if you already know who I am?” Sho asked. “Will you come to work with me if I told you the truth that night?” Masaki reply with a question which Sho himself not sure of the answer.

 

Sho dialled a familiar number and asked his best friend to meet him. He needs a drink.


	3. "and it will be all depend on you"

“Sho-chan, I really didn’t understand you. I know he lied but did he do anything inappropriate to you?” Satoshi asked. “So, you mean Its fine for him to lie as long he didn’t do anything?” Sho replied. “No, I mean, he must have a good reason to lie and from what I see I’m not sure if you are angry because he is lying to you or there is actually another reason that made you angry?” Sho himself unsure why he was so angry right now. “What do you mean Satoshi?” he pretended to be clueless. “Sho-chan, I’ve known you more than half of my life and I know how careful you are. The fact that you allowed him to stay in your room for whatever reason was a mystery to me and seeing you this angry, you look like a lady who was angry because her boyfriend lied.” Satoshi’s words hit the bull eyes. “Satoshi!”

 

“I’m sorry for keeping it from you” Satoshi broke the awkward silence between them. “Why?” Sho asked, he really wanted to know his best friend’s reason for hiding it. “I know you are qualified, can be trusted and above all...” Satoshi sipped his beer before continued “Above all, I know he is the best person that will complete your life.” Sho looked at his best friend. “Satoshi?” “Sho! I’ve known you well enough to know how lonely you are after Tsumabuki left you to get married to the girl that was chosen by his family. It had been 6 years since then. Don’t you think it was time for you to open your heart to a new love?” “I just don’t want to be hurt again” Sho replied earnestly. “I’ve known Masaki as long as I’ve known Nino. He is a nice guy but being in that position is too hard and lonely for him. Just like you, he needs someone who can be by his side to accept him as who he is, and I think you are the best candidate for that.” Sho didn’t reply. His mind was wondering if it was worth for a try. “but he just needs me to be his fake lover” Sho said. “You will never know but at least you may be able to use him to come out to your family and maybe you will find a new love afterwards” Satoshi said. “Still I don’t think it was right for him to lie to me about hiding from someone” “he didn’t lie Sho-chan” both turned to the familiar voice, Nino came with an unknown guy. 

 

“This is Jun who was in charge of Operation and this is Sho new FukuShacho of Business Development if he still wants to work with us” Sho stared at Nino with his narrowed eyes. “Nino” Satoshi pinch his boyfriend. “I’m not irresponsible just to leave like that.” Sho defended himself. “Well that’s great, Sho-can. Anyway, I brought Jun here, so he can explain to you because I know Masaki unable to convince you.” Nino look at Jun signalling him to start talking. “Well I think Masaki had informed you our initial planned to meet and talk to you right? We really have no plan to do whatever he did that night but when we found out he was tailed, that was the only option that we had at that moment.” Sho look at Jun. “Care to elaborate?” This time it was Nino who answered. “Well let’s say that he was almost trap by a gold digger if it was not for you.” Nino’s word just made him more confused. 

 

“Few months ago, Masaki went for omiai that was arranged by his mother. The lady is a daughter of one of the famous bakery chains in Shizouka. It seemed that both mothers known each other while they went for same seminars.” Nino started his story. “Well isn’t it good since she is from a good family?” Sho asked. “Well it was not as good as what we think” It was Jun who continued the story. “Firstly, that family was in the verge of bankrupt, so they need this marriage to get help from Masaki’s family and their business is not as clean as it may seemed to be. Since Nino is always around Masaki, she can’t do much here so when he heard Masaki was there without Nino, she followed us there to trap Masaki. She even bribed the hotel staff to let her in to Masaki’s suite room and fortunately we have close relationship with one of the managers on duty who informed us about this and that is when he went to hide in your room. 

 

We manage to negotiate with the private investigator who she asked to take the photo of her slept with Masaki. Masaki had to leave early in the morning to move to another hotel to avoid being notice.” Sho was still in doubt, did he really misunderstand the other guy. “Well can’t he just tell his mother the truth?” Sho wondered why Masaki need to go through all these hassles when it can be solved in easier way. “It was not easy. Masaki’s mother won’t easily believe us without any proof even after Masaki came out to his family that he is a gay. His mother had been thinking that he was just finding a way out to stop the wedding. Only Kaicho understand him and had been delaying the talk of marriage but till we get the proof, they won’t stop.”

 

Sho’s heart flutters when he heard the other was a gay but quickly back to his sense and scolding his mind for thinking unnecessary things right now. “Sho-chan, Yes! Satoshi was the one who recommended you for this position when I told him about our plan. It was not easy to find someone with a good qualification and at the same time whom we can trust to do the job as it may backfired if we are not careful. So, when I asked Satoshi, he said you will be the best candidate since you have everything we need and someone who Satoshi believed will never betray us. That was how much we trusted you and when you told him about your parents asked you to come back, we felt as if God was showing us the way. We know it was wrong for me and Satoshi to hide it from you but trust me it was because we want you here not only for sake of the fake lover but also the work. We need someone like you to help Masaki. We won’t push you to move in with him soon, you can take your time to decide it” Nino tried to assure him.

 

Masaki was glad when he saw Sho at the lobby the next morning. Sho bowed to him politely but didn’t change any single words till they reached in front of their respective rooms. “Come to my room when you are ready.” Sho just nodded his head and proceed to enter his room. They need to talk before the board meeting in the afternoon. Sho needs to know if there were more hidden agenda behind his job.

 

Masaki invited him to seat at the sofa at the corner of his room. They decided to have a talk after the department meeting where Masaki introduced Sho formally to his business development team. “Thank you for not leaving Sho.” Sho shook his head. “I did say that I’m not an irresponsible person to just leave but that doesn’t mean that I’m staying, and it will be all depend on you” Sho reply made Masaki dumbfounded. He can’t read the other guy’s mind. “What do you mean?” Masaki asked. “I’ve heard everything from Jun last night and I understand your situation but to be suddenly told to be a stranger fake lover, I would say it was not a pleasant surprise. Although it was fake, but I think we need to know each other first to make it work” Masaki understood what Sho meant but… “So, if it’s doesn’t work?” Masaki asked. “I will leave both you and the company and I hope if that’s happen, we can part ways nicely” Masaki hope it will never happen. He didn’t agree to employ Sho just because of his best friend suggestion but he was also attracted to that guy cute smile the moment he saw his photo. 

 

“Fine, I agreed with you. You can take your time to decide and I’m fine with it, for now I just need you to be comfortable around me. Although not everyone but apart from my grandmother and mother, some senior executives knew the one in your position is someone special to me, so it will be awkward if we are uncomfortable around each other.” Sho understood and agreed with Masaki.

 

“Although it was Nino’s and Jun’s idea since they can’t be by side most of the time as they have their own departments to take care of, I really need your assistance in work especially when I’m out station. I need someone who can make rational decision on my behalf when I’m not around and I know you are someone qualified to do that” Masaki was glad when Sho agreed and promise to give his best to his work. As much as he need Sho to be his fake lover, he needs the guy experience for his business too. “Whatever happened that night was not the first and it may be happen again since they are too many who after my family wealth and also those who wanted to bring me down.” “and when that happened I will surely help you out.” Sho cut him before Masaki could continue. 

 

What Nino said might be true, Satoshi recommend him because they know they might be the person for that position. Satoshi know him too well and know what was best for him. Satoshi had always been by his side since they were in elementary. Sho was not someone who is so friendly when he was a kid and was always mistaken as a proud boy although he was an active student. While Satoshi who was a year older is someone of a few words even till now. Satoshi had always been taking care of him since Sho didn’t have so many friends and that was how they became close. Even when he was in New York. They always talked on the phone and they never kept any secret between them. Sho knows Satoshi will never do anything that will caused trouble for Sho. 

 

Nino came to his room to call him for the board meeting. “Let’s go, it was time for board meeting and I’m sorry to say this, please prepare yourself. Masaki told you about the senior executives, right? They were those who wanted to pull him down to get rid of him, so they might attack you although they can’t do much in front of Kaicho who really love her grandson so much and wanted him to be happy. His fierce mother will be there too since she was one of the shareholders. So, be prepared” Nino warned hum “Do you actually hate his mother?” Sho asked and Nino laughed. “Not hate but you can say I just don’t like her. She made my best friend suffer you know” Sho just laughed and nodded his head when Nino pulled him out of his room. Masaki and Jun were waiting for them in front of their secretary, Masaki smiled at him and the four handsome guys walk together to the room. “It may be a hard day for me today.” Sho prepared himself mentally. 

 

All the eyes were on him as soon as he entered the room after Masaki. The stares were too strong that so felt he might be dead if they can fire bullets from their eyes. Nevertheless, the meeting went smoothly, and everyone were satisfied with the detailed report that was prepared by Sho even Kaicho was satisfied to hear that he prepared the report in just three days. However, after the meeting, a comment from one of a senior executives made Sho fuming in anger. “I’m glad that you are someone who qualified for the position. We were worried when Shacho suddenly created a new position for someone specials.” The old man said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing and although he was laughing too, Sho can see the unhappiness in Masaki eyes. Kaicho was not laughing and both Nino and Jun shoot laser stare at that old man. 

 

Kaicho was about to say something when Sho voiced up. “I understand your worry based on the circumstances of my employment, but it made me sad as if you are assuming Shacho chose me for the job only based on personal relationship. It is not only showing how you didn’t trust his capability as a leader, but it also showed that you are underestimating my capability which did hurt a bit of my pride.” Although Sho said every single word while smiling, everyone can sense the unhappiness in his voice. Nino showed his thumbs up secretly to Sho when their eyes met. “Oh! Not at all, I’ve always trust our Shacho for his great judgement and I know you will also be a great asset to the company.” The old man replied. “I will be glad to prove it to you.” Sho replied with his sweetest smile. “Thank You Sakurai-san, someone like you, Nino and Jun by Shacho sides made me relieved to leave this company to him.” Sho was glad that Kaicho was not angry because he knows he was rude on his first meeting. Everyone stood up and bow politely to Kaicho as she left the room follow by Masaki, Jun, Sho and Nino. 

 

As always, Masaki is going to have dinner with his grandma but when the elevator door was about to close, she called Sho to join them. Sho was reluctant but when Kaicho insisted he can’t deny his boss order.


	4. "This is who your son is"

Masaki’s mother had been showing her unhappiness since Sho stepped into the meeting room that afternoon. He also aware that her eyes were observing him and Masaki throughout the meeting. Sho know Masaki’s mum was unhappy when she saw him joining them for dinner. “Why your mum is not joining us?” Sho whispered to Masaki but it was loud enough for his grandmother to hear. “This is always our baamago moments, so it is always only the two of us and I’m glad that I will have one more grandson to join me” Masaki looked at Sho guiltily after his grandma replied. “Kaicho, I’m sorry for being rude just now.” Sho apologised when he remembered his action toward that old man earlier. “You don’t have to apologise, in fact I’m glad because you stand up for my grandson, sometimes he was just too kind to take in all the critics and I’m glad someone like you by his side” Sho smiled and stared at Masaki who still had that guilty look on his face.

 

They went to Masaki’s favourite sushi restaurant for dinner and were given a private room. “we should go to your favourite restaurant the next time we eat together.” Sho smiled politely to the old lady, he can see how much she adored her grandson. “I’m fine with anything Kaicho, I’m not a fussy eater.” Sho answered her politely. “You can just call me baachan when we are here because you are the man that my grandson love which made you my grandson too, so you don’t need to be formal with me when we are not in the company.” Sho smiled at her and nodded his head. Sho felt bad for lying to the old lady seeing how much she doted on her grandson, but he had agreed to help Masaki. He knows Masaki must have a good reason not to tell his grandmother the truth despite her love for him which Sho believed will made her sacrificed everything in this world for her grandson happiness. 

 

They enjoyed the dinner while Masaki’s grandmother asking Sho a lot of questions about him to get to know him better. Sho was shocked to know that both his grandfather and Masaki’s late grandfather used to be a school mate although the were not close. Masaki was quiet and concentrating on his food. “Anyway, did both of you fight?” his grandmother asked. “Eh!” Masaki passed the glass of water to Sho when the other cough out of surprise. “Are you okay baby?” Masaki patted his back to calmed him but Sho was sure his face became redder. He knows they need to act but to be called baby in front of his boss made him embarrassed. “I’ve seen both of you were not talking to each other since morning and I never know my grandson is someone who is so sweet to his lover.” His grandmother said. “We are fine baachan.” Masaki said still patting his back to calm him till Sho asked him to stop. “Feel better now?” Masaki asked and Sho nodded his head. “I’m fine and sorry to worry you baachan, we just had some disagreement about work this morning, but it was nothing to worry” Sho replied. “Well I hope by working together its wont drift you away from each other as I know how stubborn my grandson can be at times” His grandma said “Baachan, for your information, Sho-chan can be more stubborn at me when come to work” Masaki said as if they had known each other for long time and Sho just laugh it off. 

 

“So how both of you know each other? “This time Sho was more prepared as he was expecting her to start asking about them after she had asked Sho tones of questions about himself. “I know him from Nino” Masaki replied, and he was not lying on that fact. “Yes, Nino’s boyfriend is my best friend and that is how we get to know each other.” Sho supporting Masaki. “But you were living in New York all these whiles?” she asked again. “We meet when he came back for holidays or when I travelled there for business.” Masaki felt bad to lied to his grandmother, but he had no choice. This time Sho acted as a listener and only talk when needed. “It’s must be hard for both of you to have long distance relationship, but I know nowadays it was easier with technologies if it was during my time, I would have left Masaki grandfather one week after he left.” All of them laughed at the old lady joke. Masaki knows how much his grandmother missed his grandfather. 

 

“So, did both of you decided to live together since Sho was back in Japan now?” Masaki still think of an answer when Sho came to rescue. “We were yet to decide it. It been a long time since I’m away from my family and frankly I’m yet to tell them the truth about me and Masaki, so I don’t wish to surprise them with a sudden news. Maybe after the situation calmed and I managed to talk to them then we will think about it.” Masaki’s grandmother’s smiled. “Now I understand why my grandson loves you.” Both Masaki and Sho smiled with a big guilt in their heart for lying to the old lady.

 

They parted way after the dinner and after they managed to convince the old lady that it was a bad idea for them to send Sho home since his family still unaware of their relationship. Masaki when closer to him as if he was ready to kiss Sho cheeks but Masaki was whispering, “Thank you for today.” Although there is no kiss, the proximity between them made Sho’s heart beat twice faster than usual and made him blushed. 

 

Instead of going home, he went to Satoshi and Nino’s apartment. Nino welcomed him with a big smile and teased him about having a great time with his grandmother in law but then left both Satoshi and Sho to talk alone before he started playing his game in their study room. Both went to smoke together in the veranda with beers in their hands. “I still doubt if this fake lover will work out?” Sho said looking at the dark sky. “Sho-chan, I know it was funny to hear this from me, but if at a point it became unbearable, you can always stop, and no one will be able to say anything because I’m with you.” Sho looks at his best friend and was thankful to have him by his side. 

 

Sho left his best friend apartment when it was almost time for the last train. He was thinking about his best friends’ words. There was no harm in agreeing to it since he already did it in front of the other grandmother. It May also easier for him to come out to his family when he had a partner. Although his mind seems to agree to it, his heart felt heavier. He was scared if really fell in love again. He was not ready for another painful heart break. 

 

The acquisition was approved by the board and work went smooth as usual but the preparation for the restaurant chain acquisition made them busier than usual. There was no more talk about the fake lovers since their focus were now on the business. They did spend some time together during the weekend to get to know each other but it was getting harder in the last month since it was nearer to the acquisition date. Having Sho joining the team was indeed helpful for the team. Having one more brilliant head and another pair of hand made their job faster and more efficient. While Masaki went out for meetings outside with Jun, Sho will handle other matters in office. Even their team staff were glad since they no longer need to wait for their Shacho to make any decision if there were urgent changes needed as Masaki had given Sho the authority to make decision whenever he was not in. 

 

Sho is also love by his team. They applaud him as a good leader and respected as someone intellectual but always listen to his subordinate opinions. As much as Masaki wanted to discuss about moving in, he didn’t want to rush Sho and he believed Sho will talk to him when he was ready. Fortunately, his marriage arrangement plan with Yuri was cancelled when they manage to find enough proof of embezzlement and her father was caught for the crime. His mother was lectured badly by his grandmother and had stop pestering him about marriage since then at least it was what he thought of till 3 days before the official press release about the acquisition when his mother started her action again. 

 

His mother had been reminding him about their lunch date the following day. He wanted to reject it, but his mother kept complaining that he was too busy to spend time with her. Since the matter about the acquisition settled and only waited for their public relation to release its official announcement, he agreed to his mother request. He had informed his secretary that he will be out for lunch with his mother and may not be coming back to office. Sho and Jun won’t be in office till after lunch because they need to visit the main branch of the restaurant for last inspection before the announcement. 

 

Both were shock when they saw Masaki’s mother at a posh restaurant across the street with another middle ages lady when he was supposed to be having lunch with Masaki now. Both were looking at each other. “Do you think what I think?” Jun asked and before Sho could answer he received a message from Masaki asking him to come to a restaurant. They cancelled their plan to have lunch and drove to the said restaurant. 

 

Jun waited inside the car while Sho went to the private room where Masaki and his Omiai partner were eating. “Masa-kun” Sho called as soon as he slides the door open. The lady was a bit surprised to see him there but Sho can see she is a fine lady of a respectable family. “I’m sorry Asami- san, I’ve informed my mum a few times, but she seems to have a hard time to accept it. She may be thinking that I was just made it an excuse to escape from marriage talk but this is my partner Sakurai Sho.” Masaki explained properly to the lady in front of her who looks shocked to hear the facts. “But Aiba-san, I’ve never heard of this about you before?” The lady asked back. Sho can see that she like Masaki and hoping for something to happen between them but she is a polite lady not like Yuri. Sho went to seat closer to Masaki and bowed politely to her. “I’m sorry to shock you but I was away and recently coming back to Japan.” Sho explained. Although he was not happy that Masaki used him to disappoint a nice lady in front of him, but he also knows this may be the only way. “Thank you for your time Asami-san and I’m sorry if hurt you.” Both Masaki and Sho bowed politely to her and left while she was still in dazed.

 

The three of them went for lunch and went back to office together only to face Masaki’s angry mother who went directly to Sho to pull his shirt, but Masaki was fast to move in front of him and told his mum to talk in his room. “I don’t think Baachan will be happy to hear her daughter in law made a ruckus in the lobby in front of her staff.” Masaki tried as much to make look as if it was a casual greeting between them, but he can’t accept what his mother did as soon as they reached his room. 

 

Sho tried his best to hold his tears back but the pain of the Masaki’s mother slap was unbearable. “Sho-chan” Masaki went to hug him. “I’m really sorry for this.” He moved his body a bit, so he can look at Sho and he felt so guilty looking at Sho’s glistening eyes. He knows how painful that slap can be, and it was because of his lies, Sho had to face this when the other came to help him. She tried to slap him again but Masaki was fast to stop her this time. “What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend mum?” Masaki asked. His muother wanted to answer but another voice joined them. “What do you think you are doing to my grandson?” Masaki grandmother asked. They didn’t realize the door was open and his grandmother saw everything. Fortunately, the main door to his secretary was closed. “How could you as a Shacho mother acted so low in this office. I’m ashamed of you.” His grandma lectured his mum, but she ignored her and continued to scold Sho. “How dare you to show up at the omiai” He asked Sho, but Masaki answered him. “I was the one who called him. I’ve tried to make you understand but you ignored me and even gave a false hope to the innocent girl. That was the only way for me to show you the truth.” What his mother did now was more shameful for Masaki.

 

“Do you know how I ashamed am I to face her mother?” his mother asked and this time his grandmother interrupted her. “You shouldn’t blame it on them because it was you who went back on your words. Masaki had told you since the start about their relationship, but you ignored his honesty and forced him to do what he didn’t want to do. So, you have to be responsible of your own action.” His grandma words made his mother angrier. “Masaki you can stop this act, I know you are not even living….” His mother was stunned to continue her words when Masaki claimed Sho soft lips in front of them. Sho was surprised but the kiss was so passionate that he decided to accept it. Masaki broke the kiss and turned to his mother. “This is who your son is mum. Sho is the one that I love and I wanted to spend my life with. So please mum, I’m begging you, please see me as who I am instead of the heir of this big corporation.” 

 

Sho knows they were just acting now and those words Masaki said was just part of their act, but it made him felt weird in his heart and before he knew it, he said something that Masaki had been waiting for before Masaki mother could reply, “Will you believe us if we live together?” Everyone looks at Sho. Even Sho was surprised at what he said but if that will be the only way out for them than he will do it.


	5. "we should convince them, too right?"

Sho was still unsure if this is the right choice but he also knew it was too late for him to back out. Knowing him past three months he knows how lonely Masaki life if not because of his two best friend and it must be hard for Masaki continue his life if his mother can’t understand him. “I’m sorry Masa-kun, because of my selfishness wanted to spend more time with my family after being away for so long ended up putting you in trouble. I’m going home with you tonight and I will inform my parents that I will be moving in with you.” His grandmother was happy to hear it. “That’s good idea Sho, I’m getting tired of this too. Let me know if you need me to convince them. Don’t worry, no matter what others said I will always be proud of my both grandsons” His grandmother left the room while signalling his mother to come along. His mother was speechless and left the room in anger. 

 

“Sho, I’m sorry is it still painful?” he rubs the other left cheek that was still red. “I’m sorry, Shacho if I went ahead of myself just now?” Masaki shook his head. “I’m the one who supposed to be sorry, what my mum did was unacceptable, and you don’t have to force yourself. I’m thankful for your hard work and it was my fault for employing you with ulterior motive,” “No, since I’ve accepted the job I have to do my job properly as expected.” 

 

“Are you sure, Sho? I don’t want you to force yourself?” Masaki asked again for a confirmation. “Sho nodded his head. “I’m not doing this only for you but for me too. I have no confidence to came out to my family but seeing you, it gave me courage to do it and I hope knowing I’m with you it will be easier for them to accept it.” Masaki agreed. “I will be ready whenever you need me and don’t worry you will have your own room.” Sho thanked him and since they don’t have any urgent things, Masaki decided they should end their day and went to shop for Sho to move in. Tomorrow, he will go and meet Sho’s parents to introduce himself. He felt bad that he made the other lied to his parents, but it was too late to stop now and maybe it will be better for Sho too, so he can live happily as what he is. He messages his two best friends to let them know of the new arrangement. 

 

“Hmm I have a request” Masaki said when they are about to leave their room, Sho looks at him rising his eye brows. “When there were only two of us, call me like how you call me in front of my mum. I like it.” Sho blushed when he remembered how he call his Shacho just now. He himself didn’t know why he called him like that. “Okay if only you call me just like how you called me in front of your mum.” Masaki smile and pull the other hand into his. “Let’s go, Sho-chan” “Let’s go, Masa-Kun”

 

They were welcome by both Jun and Nino smirking at them, once they stepped out of their room. Nino looked worried despite his smiles. Even their secretary was grinning from ear to ear seeing their intertwined fingers. “That was unexpected twist. I thought both of you will be fighting after the omiai, but it seems made your love stronger” Both blushed at Jun’s remarks. “Anyway, I need to borrow Sho for a while” Nino pulled him away and whispered something to Sho’s ear. “Oh my god Satoshi will kill me if he knows what happened, so please for this once, please keep it a secret from him” Nino begged him and Sho just nodded his head while imitating the ipping action on his lips. “Good luck but remember if it became too hard you can always stop although I don’t wish for it to happen.” Nino said and winked at him. 

 

Sho was nervous, he can’t imagine how his parents will react. He had called his parents last night telling them he was spending overnight at a friend home and asked his family to wait for him for lunch as he had things to talk. He wondered if he will disappoint his parents and how his younger siblings will look at him. They had always looked up to him, will they be disgusted after they found out? Sho was deep in his thought that he didn’t realised they car had stopped in front of his house for some time. 

 

Masaki knew what on the other's mind. He was in the same positions before although he never planned to come out to his family in that way but fortunately, except for his mother, his family except it as long he is happy with his choice. "Sho!" Masaki called, Sho looked around and finally realised they were in front of their house. "Sorry my mind was somewhere else" he tried to open the door, but his hands were shaking. Masaki hold his hands to call him. "Don’t worry, I'm here with you" Masaki smiled at him made he felt calm, yet it made him so touch to have someone by his side to face his family although they were just a fake lover. "I'm worried, how my parents will react and how my siblings looked at me now? They always look up to me, but I wondered if they will be disgusted with me now and if they going to hate me?" Sho was almost cried.

 

For past few months they know each other, this was the first for Masaki to see him like this. Now he understood when Satoshi said Sho is like a strong glass that can break when it was hit harder. "Everything will be fine, you will still be the brother that they will be proud of and I'm here with you. Yes, we were faking this relationship but just like how you support me I will do the same as for now we were partners." Sho was shock when Masaki hugged him, but that hug soothed his anxious and made him felt warm. His heart beats faster. "So, don’t worry and let’s meet your family baby" once again, Sho blushed when Masaki called him that. He laughed to hide his embarrassment "Oh my god, stop it. Make sure you don’t call me that in front of my family," Sho pushed him away. "At least it makes you laughed". Masaki showed him his failed wink which made Sho laughed again and forgot how nervous he was just a while ago. They came out from the car and Masaki went to the back seat to take all the gift that he brought for the family. Sho had told him not to buy anything but he thinks this was the least can do to show how grateful he was with Sho's help. "Ready?" Masaki asked. Sho smiled, nodded his head and pressed his house door bell. 

 

His brother opens the door, "Finally, you spent a night ooouuuuuutttt, and who is this?" He asked and look at Masaki, "he is my boss." Sho replied. "So nowadays bosses visiting their employees’ houses?" His brother was so nosy that made him so irritated. "Shut up Shu, you are so noisy, now let me pass, sorry Aiba san, my little brother always excited when I brought friends home and he was so nosy" Masaki just smiled looking at them. He also has a younger brother and his brother is not any better, he can see how close they are.

 

His brother leads them to the house. "Niisan is here with his boss" His brother shout as soon as they reached their house genkan. His mother and sister appeared and welcomed Masaki warmly and lead him to living room, his brother pulled his arm before Sho could follow them, "Are you sure he is just your boss?" He asked again and Sho nodded his head, "I saw what you did in the car, but don't worry it was only me and no one else knows about it," Sho turned white but he had no chance to think of any excuses when his brother pulled him to the living room where Masaki and the ladies of the family seated while waiting for his father. Masaki saw him pale, but he just shook his head to tell him that he was fine and Masaki smiles made him calm again. 

 

Masaki passed the gift to his mother and his father came to join them in the living room. "I've heard from my grandmother that our grandfathers used to be school mates when they were young." Masaki started the conversation, so far everyone welcomes him warmly. "Yes, they were, and your grandfather must happy to see you grown up to be such a fine man that I can’t even recognise you. He always proud of you and I'm sure he is prouder to see you leading the business." Masaki turn red at the compliment, he knows that uncle looks familiar to him, but he can't remember if they ever met. His grandfather used to bring him around more than own father. Sho was confused if they ever met before, "you met him before?" He asked his father who nodded his head. "Yes, we met twice but I don’t think Aiba-kun remembered it, he was so young at that time.” 

 

Masaki smiled and admitted that he didn’t remember although Sho's father felt familiar to him. He asked Sho’s parents to call him by his first name Masaki. "You came to our house for Sho's grandfather funeral and we met during your grandfather funeral too but Sho didn’t come with me at that time since he was at his mother hometown". So that’s mean Sho met him before too, but he can’t remember. According to his father, both grandfathers did meet casually between them but never introduced their family members except for their wives so when his grandfather passed away the contact ended. 

 

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. Sho didn’t know how to start the topic till their maid came to inform them the lunch was ready. His father leads them to the dining table. He was happy to see Masaki again and hope they will continue their grandfather's friendship. "Mum, dad, I'm moving out soon" Sho started while they are eating their lunch. Masaki choked on his food. He never expected Sho to talk about it when they were eating. Sho passed him a glass of water and patted his back. The whole family eyes on them. "You are moving out to?" His mother asked. Everyone eyes still on them. 

 

Masaki used his free left hand to pat Sho's tight telling him it was okay, under the table. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend." Now all eyes were on Masaki that made him nervous, but he knows, Sho will be more nervous if he showed them his nervousness. "I'm sorry to shock you at my first visit and while we are eating, but I'm dating your son". Quiet and no one said any single word which was different from their expectation only both of Sho's younger siblings were grinning and smirking at them. "Let's eat and we can continue the talk after", everyone continued to eat as his father instruction. Both were nervous that the last few feeds felt nothing in their mouth. Masaki still patted his thigh to calm him. 

 

They returned to the living room but instead of sitting on the sofa, both knelt in front of Sho's parents. "I'm sorry mum, dad, for not telling you the truth about me till now. I was scared because I know, I've disappointed both of you but I don’t want to keep you both in denial anymore" Sho said. "I'm sorry once again to shocked you but I love your son and I want us to stay together." Masaki said and unlike Sho, who didn’t dare to look at his parents, Masaki look at them confidently. "How long have you both known each other?" Sho's mother asked, "A bit less than two years but we were only together for a year." It was Masaki who answered as per what they had prepared last night. "And you let him stay far from you that long instead of asking him to come back?" Sho's mother asked Masaki. 

 

"He was so comfortable in New York, so I don’t want to force him to make a choice when there were more things that we are yet to know about each other. I’m thinking to give us a bit more time before I do that". Masaki sounded so sincere that Sho felt as if he was not faking it. Sho scold himself for his impossible thought. "What about your family?" It was Sho's father who asked Masaki. "Except for my mum, everyone accepted me as who I am although I'm yet to introduce him officially as my partner to my family, my grandmother met Sho few times at work and she likes him a lot." Masaki said. "Your mum don’t like my son? Sho's mum asked clearly unhappy. "It was not about Sho, but she can’t accept the fact that her son is a gay and she always thought that it was just a way for me to avoid marriage". 

 

Sho can’t stop but admiring the other when he spoke confidently in front of his parents and Sho felt so dreamy as if he was a bride bringing home a guy that she is going to marry. Butterflies in his stomach till he realised his younger siblings were staring hard at him that made him back to reality. His father asked them to seat at the sofa. "Both your mother and I know it long ago maybe even before you realised it. We are your parents, but we decided not to say anything till you came out yourself." Sho was clearly surprised that his parents pretended. "If you said disappoint? Maybe we were at first when we realised it, but we also knew it will be wrong for us to force you to be someone else, so we decided to accept it and prepared our heart for today, but we never expected you to come out and bring your partner at the same time." 

 

"I'm sorry mum, dad" this time he looked earnestly at both of his parents. Sorry for keeping it a secret and sorry for lying about their fake relationship but suddenly there was something disturbing his mind, "Wait! Both of you know and yet you gave me that option when you asked me to come back?" He suddenly remembered the choice that his parents gave him few months back when he insisted on staying in New York. Both his brother and sister burst out laughing at his sudden realization. "Don't tell me that both of you were also in this together with mum and dad?" He asked them with narrowed eyes. "Well! It was Nee-chan idea although we never thought that will works but it was worth a try" both the younger started to run away before their eldest brother turned monstrous "Don’t run, I need to teach both of you a lesson"Sho started to run chasing after them forgetting the other three in the living room and he was not so sorry anymore to his family. 

 

"That is our eldest son, he can be so discipline and strict but at the same time can be so childish with his siblings" Masaki laughed listening to Sho's mother. He gets to see another side of Sho maybe there will be more after they stayed together. As much as he was smitten by Sho, he knew they are still fake lovers and it was the boundary that Sho had set since he first agreed to it but slowly he will try to break that wall. 

 

His father asked Masaki to join him for a cup of coffee in their study, so they can talk about business. After he left the political world, Sho's father is focusing into his publishing and advertising company "So do you asked him to work with you because you are together?" Sho's father asked. Masaki shook his head. "It's a lie if I say no but it was not the main reason. As much I want him by my side, I need his experience to help me with the business. His strong portfolio was highly recognizable in his previous company, so I know he will be valuable to our company too" Sho's father was satisfied with Masaki's answer. "I'm glad and now I understand why your grandfather chose you as his successor" Sho's father patted Masaki's shoulder proudly. 

 

Masaki finally allowed to leave after dinner, Both Sho and Masaki were glad and thankful to the family for accepting them openly and they seemed to get along well with Masaki. His family accepted it when Sho told them, he will move it to Masaki apartment the following day. Masaki excused himself and promised to come back tomorrow to fetch Sho since Sho’s car was left at his house. Sho walked him to the car and was surprised when Masaki suddenly pinned him against his car. “What are you doing? My parents will see us” He tried to push Masaki away, but it made Masaki moved closer. “It’s fine if they saw us since they accepted our relationship, but you surely have such a naughty sibling” Masaki signaled with his eyes to the window and Sho saw the silhouette of his siblings peeping at them. Sho hugged the other waist and Masaki move his head closer to whisper in his right ear, “since our acting manage to convince your parents, we should convince them, too right?” Sho nodded his head. Being a target most of the time must made Masaki more alert of his surrounding although t was not his nature. Sho wondered how a clumsy guy like Masaki had been living his life before he came. Masaki kissed his forehead and entered the car.

 

Sho see him off till Masaki’s car was out of his sight. “Just come out now? I know yon had been peeing at us” Slowly his two younger siblings came out from their hiding smiling sheepishly. “Do you like him?” Sho asked his siblings. “He is a nice guy and a fun brother not like you” His brother teased him. Sho faked his anger and pinched his brother arm that made him flinched. His sister linking her left arm to Sho’s right “most importantly, we can see how much he loves you and it made me happy too.” His sisters said. “Didn’t both of you disgusted with my choice?” Sho asked them. Both shook their head. “You will always be our best brother that we always proud of.” Said his brother who know linked to his left arm. He was glad but at the same time worried of how disappointed they will be if they found out their brother was just Masaki’s fake lover but for now he was more worried how to live with a stranger in his life.


	6. "He may be stubborn, but he is cute too"

As promised, Masaki reached one hour before lunch at Sakurai's family home. Sho's mother had told him to join them for lunch before he brought Sho back to his house. He was welcome warmly by the family as if he was part of the family since long ago especially Sho's younger sibling who kept calling him Masani here and there, showing him photos album of Sho when he was younger and Sho's mother who shamelessly call Masaki her son in law. Sho was happy but sad at the same time, he was happy to see how his family loves and accepted Masaki, but he was sad because he felt guilty for lying to them, he can't imagine how his family will be disappointed when this fake relationship ended. At the same time, he wondered, if he had come out earlier and came home with the guy from his past, will his family accept him as warm as they accepted Masaki?

 

Masaki was happy seeing how Sakurai family accepted him into their family, but he didn’t miss the guilty look on the other face although Sho tried to fake his smiles whenever their eyes met, the looks in his eyes couldn’t hide the sadness. They had promised to end the contract when it became too hard for Sho or when Masaki found someone he really loves but slowly Masaki had realized there was someone who had made his small steps to his heart. "Masani, what makes you fell for Niisan?" Sho's sister asked, "Yes! I've been wondering about it too since both of you are totally opposite. You are sooo nice but Niisan is sooo stubborn" Masaki burst out laughing when he saw how Sho stared at his brother for his remark. "He may be stubborn, but he is cute too" the siblings gave Masaki unbelievable looks at his reply. "Ehhhh! We never know that our niisan is cute" said the sister and look at her brother trying to find the cuteness in his face. "He is cute especially when he showed me his chipmunk smile" the siblings laughed at Masaki reply. Sho wanted to be angry but the scene in front of him now warmed his heart and made it flutters with butterflies in his stomach. Masaki is really a good actor. 

 

Sho went up to his room to bring down his things that he will bring to Masaki's house. It was not much only few boxes of books, clothing for both work and daily used, and some cds that he always listened to, since they had bought most of the necessity two nights ago after their argument with Masaki's mother. He looks around his room where he spent almost all his life till he decided to move to New York and now when he was finally back he is going to leave this room again to move in with Masaki. That rooms held most of his childhood and teenager’s memories especially his friendship with Satoshi. He had promised his mother that he will be coming back to overnight in the house at least once a month, but it may be hard for him as his parents will be expecting Masaki to come along with him. His heart beats faster and he almost drop the box in his hand when he suddenly felt two arms circling his waist. "You lost in a deep thought again" Masaki's voice send shiver down to his spine. "I just remember how much memories I have in this room and I felt sad to leave it again. If this room can talk it must say how much he hated me for leaving him." Sho said while his heart was still jumping in his chest, he wondered if Masaki could hear how fast his heart beats right now. "It's okay you can always come back here once in a while to spend your time with them, I won’t stop you and we can also fill new memories at our own home" Masaki said. Our home? It will be nice if it was true but, it was their fake home to convince everyone of their fake relationship. 

 

Sho was about to answer Masaki when he heard his sister's voice, "Oh My God, both of you are sooo romantic, Masaniii, can you help find someone as romantic as you and will only look at me just like how you look at Niisan?" He felt frustrated and disappointed when he realised Masaki acted lovingly to him because he knew they were seen? Sho was not sure why he felt sad when he knows it was part of their acting to convince their family. "Unfortunately, I don’t have many friends and those around me are in the same category. I'm sorry but I will look out for you" they laughed at Masaki's reply and both sibling and Masaki helped Sho to bring down the boxes to his car. "Remember! You've promised to come home once a month" Sho's mother reminded him. "Don't worry Sakurai-san, I will make sure that I will send him home every once a month" Masaki assured her. "What do you mean you will send him? I don’t want him alone but both of you have to come together and you should learn how to call me mum" “mum!” Sho protested. “Isn’t it weird when your son in law called you by your family name?” they both nodded their head because they know they can’t win in that argument. "Can I crash at your place sometimes?" His brother asked, Sho wanted to say no but it was a yes for Masaki. "Sure, just let us know in advance so we will come home early". Finally, they said their goodbye after all the boxes was inside the car. 

 

He didn’t feel awkward when they went to shop or when he spent the night at that apartment two nights ago, but it was awkward at this moment knowing this will be his home now especially it was so long ago since the last time he lives with someone. His legs suddenly forgot how to moves and he was still standing at the genkan even after door was close. Masaki saw it and he knows it will take sometimes for Sho to feel at home at this place. "Sho-chan, you know this will be your house, too right? So, you are welcome to come in" Sho smiled at Masaki's joke and started to move. He will be sleeping in the guest room that he used two nights ago but all his things will be kept in Masaki's room. "Don’t worry you can have that room for your own space, but since my grandmother and mother will just suddenly turned up without notice, it will be good if you keep all your things at the same place as me. Anyway, my wardrobe was too big for my own clothes." Just like their office, there were two rooms behind the big door to Masaki's bedroom, however a bit smaller room connected to Masaki's bedroom was changed into walk-in closet for Masaki's clothes and now all Sho's clothes were they too. Masaki asked him to take a shower first since he needs to prepare the ingredients for their dinner tonight along with Jun, Nino and Satoshi who will join them later to celebrate Sho's move. From their toothbrush to their towel, Masaki had arranged everything to be in pair for both. It does feel weird but Sho didn't hate what he saw. 

 

Their friends came but went off early since everyone had to be in office early tomorrow. They need to prepare for Memorandum of Understanding signing ceremony between Aiba Corporations and Yumori’s Kitchen for the acquisition, but still it was great to spend time with friends. They even had housewarming gift for Sho, but Nino insisted that Sho only opened the gift from him when he was alone. They didn’t drink much only a few glasses of wine to avoid any hangover since they need to be 100% sober for tomorrow's important event. The celebration became story telling when both Nino and Satoshi kept exchanged stories about both Masaki and Sho which according to them will help to make both Sho and Masaki knowing each other better. They left at 11pm with Nino as the driver because he was the only one who didn’t drink or scared to drink. Nino had low tolerance of alcohol, even 2 glass of wine may knock him down, so he prefers not to drink than messed up at the important events.

 

Sho excused himself to his room after they finished cleaning helping Masaki to clean the kitchen and living room. He realised Masaki was the opposite of him and his cooking was delicious. He opened the 3 gift which he received earlier. Satoshi bought him a maroon bathrobe with his initial in his left chest embroider in gold thread. Jun gave him a set of silky navy-blue pyjama with eye mask and soft blanket of the same colour. It felt good on his skin, but he suddenly remembered Jun's word saying he presented Masaki the same before but in different colour. He turned red when he saw bottles of lubricants from variety brands and condoms in variety of colours and flavours in the gift box that was given by Nino along with a small note. 

"Just be prepared, who knows you may need it in future " 

Now he knows why both Satoshi and Nino last quite long and totally understand why Satoshi called Nino his powerhouse. 

 

Sho woke up to the nice smell of coffee and homecooked breakfast. Masaki just came out from shower when Sho was out of his bedroom. "You cook all this?" He asked. Masaki Nodded his head "yeah before I went for shower, anyway Jun called and asked us to go to the hotel directly, so we had enough time to enjoy the breakfast." Sho had always missed home cooked breakfast. He hardly cooked when he was in US, so he really enjoyed it, only when he was back at his parents’ house. He never expected to eat the same kind of breakfast when he moved in with Masaki. He sat at the dining table as soon as he dried his hair, Masaki waited for him while reading the newspaper. Sho saw there were a few different publications which he used to read daily. "Satoshi told me the newspaper that you always read so I went to convenience store to get it but from tomorrow onwards it will be deliver to our house." Sho was thankful for Masaki consideration. "Do you always cook like this for breakfast?" Sho asked. "Not much actually because most of the side dish was brought in by the maid from main house. She usually came twice a week, to bring in groceries, clean the house and brought the side dishes." Sho thought Masaki was lucky to be taken care of despite living on his own. 

 

"Frankly, I rather they didn’t do that for me because I wanted to be on my own but I have no good reason to reject it till now and baachan was asking if we still want her to come since now we were leaving together" at first he was confused if it has any difference till he realized if the maid came meant they know the pin code to enter the house and Masaki's family can always help themselves to the house without their knowledge. "Actually, I'm thinking to stop her from coming or maybe she can only come during the weekend when we are around but I'm not sure if it will be fine for you since we will have to do our own groceries shop and clean ourselves, but we will have our own privacy" Masaki explained. He knows having their maid to continue coming to their house was a risky move and they may be found out faking their relationship. Sho thought the same. Every move they did need to be considered carefully. "I'm not good in cleaning and cooking but I think if both of us did it together it will be fine. I don’t mind about the groceries too. As for the side dishes, as you can see my mum will also send us whenever we need" Both agreed that arrangement will be better for them and Masaki promised to inform his grandmother about their decision. He will also change their door pin code. "Will your mum be okay with this? You know she still can't accept me if this arrangement will make it worst" Sho was worried and he can still feel the pain of her slap. "Don't worry, she won't be able to say anything if baachan agreed with it and I will make sure she will never hurt you again." His heart skips a bit listening to Masaki

 

They went to the event venue separately although Masaki had suggested them to go together as Sho didn’t want to attract any unnecessary attentions on them on an important day. Nino fetched Sho on his way and Masaki waited for his driver, Kazama san to fetch him. The event took almost one day with all the formality and press interviews however everyone was happy that it went smoothly. Jun's and his team were praised for their perfect coordination for the ceremony to run smoothly without any glitch. Masaki was so tired after talking too much to the press and reporters for one by one interview. He decided to go home directly while Nino, Jun and Sho returned to their office to celebrate with their respective team members since everyone had been working hard for the past few months to made the acquisition a success and with official event earlier, Yumori's Kitchen restaurant chain had officially became another subsidiary of Aiba Corporations along with the employees of the restaurants who were now part of his company employees, although some had to be release from their positions with compensation based on their working performance report. For those who had potentials will be sent for training to upgrade their skills. While Jun's team was busy with the operation and developing new image for the restaurant’s chains, Nino and his human resource team which a part of his Finance department, were busy interviewing the restaurants employees to find out more of their experience and capability. Some of the employees were also relocate to more suitable positions within Aiba corporations and its subsidiaries. 

 

As much as possible, Masaki wanted to ensure all the employees still have a job to support their family’s despite of the acquisitions which is also one of the main concerns for the restaurants chain founder. Aiba corporations was not the only company that was interested to take over the restaurant business that was almost on the verge of bankruptcy when they face the downfall due to the hygiene controversies at one of its outlets which badly damaged their image and customer's trust to them. The founder who was known as a good businessman who always care about his employees, made their welfare as one of the most important factors for consideration however as agreed, all employee’s performance will be reviewed fairly despite of the numbers of years of their service with the restaurant. The compensation to those retrenched employees or those who resign voluntarily will based of their service years, so they will be able to support their family while looking for their job or start their own business. 

 

The three of them were surprised to find Masaki in office when he was supposed to be at home. "I just thought it will be good if I joined the celebration." Jun and Nino agreed with him while Sho just smiled but Masaki knows it was a forced smile. He realised Sho was not with them when they were about to be introduced to the executives from Yumori's Kitchen. He saw Sho standing far away from the crowd with a gloomy face while he was being interviewed till Nino came to call him to go back to office together and even now Sho looks sad despite of his smiles. Masaki wondered what changed the other mood, but he didn’t dare to asked. 

 

As per their company tradition after every acquisitions, Jun's, Nino's and Masaki's own team were rewarded a special budget by the company. They can use the budget two days one-night retreat or having department parties as long it won’t disrupt the company operation along with additional one day off for every staff that involved directly with the acquisition.

 

Compared to Nino’s Finance team and Jun’s Operations which comprised of few departments, his team only comprised of two team, Business Development and market researcher, and was much smaller compared to other 2 teams which have more than 50 employees each. Usually the did partied separately but for tonight, Masaki wanted everyone to celebrate together and mingle around with each other. It will also be a good opportunity for other team members to get to know Sho since Sho was tied down with the acquisition matter and don’t have any chance to get to know other staff than his own team. Masaki brought them to his favourite Sushi restaurant that he went before with Sho and his grandmother. Masaki had made the reservation few days earlier to book the whole restaurant for them till 11 pm. Although Sho was laughing and talking the sadness in his eyes was still there. He was still not looking good even Jun and Nino realised that he was not his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chap was a bit long and too much work related issues but its needed to make sense to some of the plot.


	7. His heart is not ready for another painful love.

Sho was still quiet even after they reached home. Both left early when Masaki saw Sho getting gloomier and started to drink more alcohol as if to drown in his sorrow with it. Sho excused himself to his room as soon as they reached but Masaki stop him, checking his forehead if the other was unwell. It was a bit warm showing that the other may had a slight fever. “Are you okay, Sho-chan?” Masaki asked softly which made Sho almost wanted to cry on his shoulder, but he reminded himself it will be unfair for Masaki since he was not his real boyfriend. “I think I will be fine after a rest. I should have an early night.” Sho tried to smile and turned to his room. Masaki went to kitchen to cook porridge for Sho to eat before he went to sleep. After all the sushi and sakes his stomach may not be well to have a proper sleep tonight. 

 

The hot water run through his body, he knows he made the others worried but he can't help it, he never imagined they will meet again after such a long time. Why the founder had to be other father’s in law? He had sealed all the memories between him and Bukki deep in his heart. He thought he was able to forget but why his heart still pained when looking at him. He was sure the other guy didn’t see him because Sho stayed away as soon as he saw the other but tomorrow, all the executive from both companies will meet for friendship lunch. How he is going to face him? How will he reacted when they meet? He can’t be unprofessional to find an excuse to miss the lunch just to avoid the man from his past.

 

Masaki brought the porridge with a glass of water and medicine for Sho before he went to sleep. He wanted to knock the door to Sho’s room but stop when he heard Sho was talking to someone on the phone and he knows it can only be Satoshi at this time. “I saw him, and I hid” Masaki heard Sho’s telling Satoshi on the phone. He wondered who Sho met that he needs to hide. “Maybe we will meet tomorrow during the lunch, but I don’t know how I’m going to face him?” Lunch? Masaki wondered if Sho meant the friendship lunch between Aiba Corporations executives and Yumori’s Kitchen executives, so it should be someone from the other side, but why? Masaki knows it was not right for him to continue listening to the conversation, but he can’t help it. He wanted to know who the guy is who manage to change the cheerful Sho in just a split second. “Satoshi! I know it was long ago and it was him who left me, and I also thought I did well to forget but it was painful to see him again” He heard Sho voice was almost breaking and started to sniff. Masaki don’t want the other to cry so he knocked on the door to interrupt the conversation. He heard Sho told Satoshi to hang up and after a few seconds asked him to come in. 

 

Although Sho wiped his tears, Masaki can see his eyes were swollen from crying. “I’ve cooked porridge and brought medicines for you.” Masaki smiled and Sho was weak to that smile. Masaki asked Sho to seat on the bed, so he can feed him. “It’s fine I can eat it on my own and there is no one here other than us that need you to act” Masaki didn’t reply but patted the mattress asking Sho to sit beside him. Sho knows Masaki won’t listen to him even if he argues again. Knowing that guy for few months was enough for him to know that Masaki has his stubborn side. “I know there is no one for us to act and I also know that we are fake lovers, but while you are by my side, it was my responsibility to take care of your welfare like wise it will also be your responsibility to take care of me. We may not be the real lovers, but we are friends, so friends need to take care of each other, right?” Sho can’t argue with that long answer and opened his mouth to eat the porridge. Sho used to feed Bukki like that before when he was sick and that memories were enough to bring the tears back to his eyes, but he holds it in and Masaki didn’t ask about it either. Masaki left the room after he finished his porridge and left the water and medicine on the side table. “Make sure you eat the medicine before you sleep. The porridge should help to comfort your stomach from all the sake. Good night” Sho smile from his bed when Masaki insisted for him to stay in bed. He took the medicine and went to the dreamland with a hope that he can escape from tomorrow’s lunch. 

 

Masaki can’t sleep, thinking about the unknown guy who left a big cut in Sho’s heart that caused the pain even till now. He wanted to call Satoshi, but it won’t be good to disturb him and knowing Nino, Masaki will be killed if he called them at this hour when he was sure both were busy right now. He can find it out tomorrow and he will think of an idea to excuse Sho from the lunch. 

 

The porridge and medicines really help and Sho felt much better and refreshed when he woke up that morning. He was worried about what will happened during the lunch later. Like yesterday, Masaki was ready at the table with the newspapers and a table filled with breakfast but today it was only toast and omelette and he had prepared abalone porridge for Sho. “I don’t think heavy breakfast will be good for our stomach so let’s have a western breakfast today” Sho smiled and started to eat his food but he almost choked when Masaki suddenly put his hand on Sho’s forehead. “Great no fever, do you feel better now?” Masaki asked, “Thanks to you, I’m fine now” “I don’t mind if you want to rest at home today, you’ve been working hard for the past few months for this acquisition” Sho was tempted to take Masaki offer but he knows he need to be professional and face his past. “It’s okay, we had an important lunch today and I don’t want to miss it” Masaki felt the pinch in his heart filled with jealousy, he wondered if Sho still love that guy so much for wanting to meet him although it may cause him pain.

 

Kazama-san waited at Aiba Corporation entrance lobby as instructed. Masaki had told him to come to office directly from that day onwards. Masaki will drive to and from office on his own with Sho, he will only need Kazama to drive him around when he was in office. Most eyes on them when they saw shacho was the one driving instead of Sho. Sho had insisted to drive earlier but Masaki prefer not to have any special treatment. “I’m only your boss in office but not at home, we can always take turns to drive” Sho had no choice but to agreed with him. Sho realised some staff whispering and Masaki always told him not to care. 

 

It was not only the senior executives, some of their staff had heard the rumours about their Shacho boyfriend coming to work with him even before Sho started his job in the company. Seeing them always together along with Nino and Jun, while sometimes Sho was also asked to join Masaki and his grandmother for lunch or dinner were another non-verbal proof that the rumours were true. Seeing Masaki drove to work today only confirmed whatever they had on their mind. Their secretary greet them brightly as usual and Sho went to his room to prepare for their daily team meeting and followed by their weekly morning meeting with the department’s heads of every subsidiaries. Karin had prepared all the documents needed. 

 

Sho was focusing too much on the lunch that he forgot today, for the first time, the department head from Yumori’s Kitchen will also be joining them as their new subsidiary. The weekly meeting will be chaired by Kaicho. He was nervous to enter the room Nino was fast to realised it. Satoshi had informed him about Sho past love, but he never expected the guy will be Yumori’s Kitchen founder’s son in law. Nino stand closer to Sho, so he could whisper to his ears. “Don’t worry! That guy won’t be around for few months.” Sho looked at Nino and the other nodded his head to assure him. “You know?” Sho asked “Of course I know, do you realised the time when you called Satoshi last night? I’ve almost come to kill you this morning if I didn’t hear you crying over the phone” Sho realized he had call at the wrong time and apologized. “It’s fine, I’ve forgave you this time but not for second time else I will really kill you if it’s happened again and don’t worry, I didn’t say anything to Masaki” once again Nino assured him as if he knew the worry on Sho’s mind. 

 

Meeting started with Yumori’s Kitchen representative. “I am Sato Ryuta Assistant Director of Yumori’s Kitchen, taking over our director Tsumabuki Satoshi who had flown to Los Angeles for Management Training for the next six months” Masaki had been looking at Sho who was seating opposite of him. He had asked Nino as soon as he saw his best friend but Nino lips were sealed and insisted Masaki to asked Sho directly if he wanted to know but when he saw how Sho’s face change after hearing the director’s name, he was sure the unknown guy was him who is also the founder son in law which made him more curious of Sho past relationship with that guy. He can hardly focus on the meeting that his grandmother needs to knock his leg under the table to bring his mind back. The meeting and lunch went well, and Masaki was glad to see Sho’s mood getting better. He was called to his grandmother’s room after the lunch. “What happen to you? You’ve had never been so out of focus like you were today and Sho looks gloomy. Did both of you fight? If both of you can’t be professional I don’t think it will be wise to work together.” Masaki felt bad. “It was not like that it is just err…” Masaki was not sure if he should tell her but maybe he can get some advice from her. He told her everything only to hear his grandmother laughed at him. “I never know my grandson can be this jealous, you really like him, aren’t you?” Masaki turned red being teased. “Stop teasing me baachan, it’s embarrassing” His grand mother laughed again. “Well you have six months to win his heart and it should be easier now since both of you stayed together” Masaki nodded his head and excused himself. “Masaki, you need to know the reason for the pain than only you can find the most suitable remedy for it.” Masaki understood what his grandmother meant, and he was thankful for it. His grandmother will always be his No.1 supporter.

 

Sho waited for him in front of his room with a worried face. “Are you okay? Did kaicho scold you be because of me?” He asked as soon as Masaki came closer. “Ehh! Ah there is nothing important she just wanted to know if we will be really fine without the maid and she is not angry with you just worry since you had been working non-stop since you started your work here” Sho was glad to hear the explanation. He was worried if kaicho was unhappy with their decision or with him. Masaki moved to sit on his table and took Sho hands in his. “Thank you for worrying for me it feels good to have someone other than Nino and Jun to worry about me.” Sho blushed, just a while ago his heart was in pain because of his past love but Masaki always warm him and healed the pain that made him scared. He scared if he might fall in love with his fake lover. His heart is not ready for another painful love. “Should we go for a date this weekend? As a treat for your hard work both in work and private” once again Masaki made his heart flutters and he just nodded agreed to the suggestion before excused himself back to his room. It was too dangerous for him to stay longer. Masaki realised how Sho turned red when he held his hand. “I will make you forget the pain before that guy came back to Japan” Masaki sworn a promise in his heart.


	8. Secret Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret talk between Kaicho, Masaki, Nino and Jun a year ago.  
> The discussion that lead to Sho new position and how the relationship  
> between Sho and Masaki started long before they know.

1 year ago

Secret Conversation between Kaicho, Jun and Nino at a restaurant.

K: “I called you because there was something I need to confirm, and I think only both of you can tell me the truth if you really love Masaki”

Both Nino and Jun looked at each other wondering what was the serious matter that made kaicho called them without Masaki.

K: “Masaki came out to us last night that he was a gay, he looks serious although his mother took it as an excuse for him to run away from marriage talk, but Masaki didn’t look as if he was lying”

Finally, Masaki made it, he had been telling Jun and Nino, it was timed for him to tell his family the truth, but he was scared, maybe all the marriage talk arranged by his mother took a toil on him and drove him to corner till he was forced to come out. But is it right for them to talk on Masaki’s behalf?”

N: “Baachan, it is true, we’ve realised in since we were in high school when Masaki get jealous after I got a boyfriend not because he likes me but because he wanted to have one too. He tried to date girls but it never last long because he doesn’t feel comfortable with them unlike when he was with a guy.”

J: “It was one of the reasons why we can get along well with each other maybe because we belong to the same category and know it well how hard it is to be a gay in our community especially for an heir like Masaki. It was really hard for him to come out because he feared his family and his surrounding, but it was killing him especially when his mother keep pushing him for the marriage”

K: “Did he ever date anyone seriously?” She asked. She never imagined her grandson was in pain by himself.

N: “Only once but unlike Masaki that guy is just using him, they decided to break off when the guy found a girl from a rich family that will be able to support his dream to be a doctor. Of course, he didn’t know who the real Masaki is since he always kept his identity as Aiba Corporations heir as a secret.”  
“Baachan, will you hate him now? You know he is much closer with you than his own mother so if you hate him it will be so hard on him”

K: I have no reason to hate him because whoever he is, he will always be my grandson and the heir of this family. I will always be here to protect him. 

 

6 months after their conversation

Mrs Aiba looked at his grandson sleeping soundly on his bed, once again he was almost trapped to a scandal, fortunately his driver, Kazama was fast to inform her his suspicion when he saw the lady’s driver talking to his late husband step nephew before. If only He had not asked Masaki to go for that omiai. 

 

She had always known how much his step brother in law eyeing for Masaki’s position for his own son when he was just a step son to his husband father. Both her parents in law had a child from their previous marriage before they remarried. But unlike her mother in law who was a humble lady that always support her husband, her brother in law always hunger for status and wealth. To avoid any issues among the brothers and for his mother in law sake, his father in law awarded him with some shares that made him one of the members of the Board of director, but it was never satisfying for him. Thankfully, there were more of his husband loyal follower in the company and Masaki done his job well made no one able to questions his capability to lead the company even when they know who Masaki is. 

 

She had asked Masaki to go for the omiai that was suggested by his brother in law to avoid more issues with him, but he never suspected he had different agenda behind it. Fortunately, both Nino and Jun were fast to reach the restaurant to fetch Masaki before the women brought him to the hotel room. When Jun checked the wine, it was added with sleeping pills. They will never stop to hunt Masaki till they able to prove he is incompetent as the heir. She pitied her grandson who had to face these troubles because he was born as an heir when Masaki is the sincerest guy that she ever knows. She had decided to agree with Nino and Jun’s idea to employ a personal assistant for him. 

 

“Why don’t we just employ a bodyguard? Wouldn’t it be easier?” Masaki asked. He understood their concern but to create another position just to be by his side didn’t make any sense for him when he can just bring his secretary along for that reason. “Bodyguard will be obvious, and it may create unnecessary rumours and attention, but I’ve also agreed with Masaki, about the PA when he already had a secretary.” Jun and Masaki agreed with Kaicho but turned their attention to Nino when they realised he had been smirking looking at their confusion. “Nino, it seems you have an interesting Idea to share with us?” Knowing him from when he was just 4 years old, Kaicho had always regarded Nino like his own grandson. Both Ninomiya and Aiba family were close too. Since he was kid Nino will always have the same look on his face when he thought of a trick or an idea which always surprised whoever heard it. “Oooh Baachan, you really know me too well now” Kaicho laugh at the young man who is still a little brat to her. “Of course, you are my favourite little brat” Both Masaki and Jun laughed while Nino pouted to be called as a brat at that age. 

 

Masaki was fascinated looking at the photo in his hand, the guy was beautiful, he looked at few other photos of that guy with Satoshi. He has a nice eye a cute smile and he was totally his type. He was mesmerized and didn’t realized those six eyes in front of him till he heard Nino’s voice “Don’t tell me you already imagining him in your bed?” “Nino!” Masaki turned red and Jun gave Nino’s head a soft smack. They were grumbling till they heard someone clearing her throat. “it seemed like the three of you forgot that I’m still here”, the three young man who are more like three boys to her apologised. “So, Nino, can you tell us more about this guy that caught Masaki’s attention?” Kaicho look at her grandson who is now as red as tomato. “Baachan, stop teasing me” “Don’t worry Masaki, we can see very well how much you fell for him, Nino surely know your type.” Masaki shoot laser stare at Jun. “Of course, I know his type, he can never hide it from me” Masaki was irritated when they kept teasing him. “If you going to keep teasing then I’m leaving” Masaki was sulky but not long when Nino started to tickle him. Kaicho look at them warmly, she was reminded the time when the three of them were still studied in university.

“Okay- okay, let me summarise our issue right now.  
1- We need someone to be always be by Masaki side.  
2- But bodyguard is absolutely a No-no.  
3- Having a PA is not a good solution because it will be the same as having another secretary when he already had one right?”

Nino asked, and everyone agreed to his summary, “but we are forgetting something here, we also need to stop Masaki from going for omiai. Most of the incidents started from omiai and yesterday was one of the best examples” once again everyone agreed with Nino’s sharpness in analysing the situation. “So, what do you suggest and what it had to do with that guy?” Kaicho asked. “instead of assistant, he will be Masaki fake lover and of course looking at Masaki, the chance for it to become real is high too. We can also employ him to work as FukuShacho of Business Development, which I think we really need one. Every time when Masaki was away for meeting or business trip, it will usually delay most of the process since they need to wait for him. Although most of the times, either me or Jun was delegated to make the decision or followed Masaki for his business trip, there are times when we are tied to our department’s commitment and you know our department had more division.” Nino explanation made the others thinking deep about their company situation now. 

 

Masaki originally started as FukuShacho too till he completed his management training and was able to lead the team. When he officially appointed to Shacho position, no one was taking over his previous position and he continued to lead the team but the situation getting harder for him because along with his higher post, he had more responsibilities while leading the company compared to before. Instead of personal assistant FakuShacho made more sense to them. Nino past them the guy’s resume and he is more than qualified for the position. “Do you think he will agree to the plan? Most importantly can he be trusted.” Jun asked. “Just like Masaki and me, both Sho and Satoshi had been best friends since they are in elementary school and Satoshi was the one who recommended him to me. I met Sho once when I was in New York four years ago, he is a nice guy and perfect for Masaki, so we can leave it to Satoshi to convince him.” 

 

Nino was so thankful to his boyfriend when he suggested Sho, because it was what Nino had in mind, but his boyfriend care too much about Sho like his own brother so he was scared if it may irritate him if Nino mentioned Sho’s name as a candidate. “But he is having a good position in New York now, will he be willing to come and work for us?” Masaki asked. “Don’t worry, it seems like God is helping us. He was asked to come back to Japan and was looking for a job right now.” Everyone agreed with Nino and leave everything in Nino’s hand. Kaicho was happy with the solution and the candidate for the positions. “Make sure this will be kept among us and was done perfectly.” The three young men excused themselves after promised to keep her updated about the progress. 

 

Kaicho opened he drawer and took out an old photo of her husband and Masaki along with her husband’s friend and the other grandson. The four of them looks great in their suits. His husband always said, although both were not close friend, but he was someone her husband always looks up to for his intellectual view of life and economy in Japan. They sometimes met to talk, and his husband sometimes seek for the other advice. Her husband will always brought Masaki along because his friend will bring his grandson who was at the same age, so they can play. She met Mrs Sakurai few times too but after Mr Sakurai passed away, they lost contact. The last time he met Mr Sakurai’s son when he came for her husband funeral with his mother and now as if it was fated, they may meet again through their grandsons. That photo was the last photo they took before Mr Sakurai passed away and she was sure Masaki no longer remember that ojiichan and his old friend. 

 

Masaki’s face beaming with happiness when Nino told him Sho had accepted their job offer but he can only join them in three months because he needs time to settle things in New York. “I opened the way so now it will be up to you to let it be fake forever or turn it into real love but remember, as much as you are important to me, Sho was important to Satoshi and we will never forgives you if you hurt him” but Masaki was still worry, what if, Sho changed his mind after knowing the additional task as his fake lover. Nino ensured him to leave it to Satoshi to deal with it since he is the best person for that job. Jun will ask his personal lawyer friend, Hayashi Kento, to prepare the contract for that special task. Three months felt too long for Masaki, since he saw Sho’s photos, he can’t wait to meet that guy. He was attracted by his looks and Satoshi’s stories about Sho made him more curious to know that guy better. But as the saying, better be late than sorry, he will wait and hope the time moves twice faster as it is now.


	9. "he made me felt I’m worthless to even know the truth"

 

Both went home as soon as office hour ended, and Masaki stop Sho from bringing his work home since Masaki insisted Sho still need rest. He even rejected his grandma idea for the three of them to have dinner together. As usual Sho went for his shower first while Masaki went to cook for their dinner. Sho realized Masaki like to cook whenever he had time and Sho love it because Masaki cooking is much better than some of the restaurant they ever went. While waiting for Masaki to finish his shower so they can eat together, Sho read some of his newspapers which he yet to read. The acquisition articles were still getting attentions, but his eyes spotted something that he can’t ignore. An interview with Yumori's Kitchen founder. Apart from his life and decision to agree for the acquisition, there was also a section about him as himself, that focus on the founder's personal life with his family. Sho's eyes stuck on the photo of his ex-boyfriend with his family. He still looks good and happy with his wife and a cute daughter. Tears came to his eyes, maybe that guy made a good decision to break up with him.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm moving out." Finally, he said it. Sho thought he was prepared for this, but it was too painful. "Why?" The only word he managed to say. Both moved in to that house after they started to date. He was a year senior than Sho. Being the only Japanese in their faculty made them closer and always depend on each other especially when Sho just came to New York. Bukki had always been there and supported him. Slowly, their senpai and kouhai relationship change to lover a year after knowing each other and it's been 2 years since then. Sho was in his third year and Bukki will be graduating soon. They always work hard to find money for their living expenses and apartment rental but also encouraging each other in their studies. It was hard but Sho always thought as long there are together, it will be fine but now? "Sho! Can't you see things were no longer the same as before? Everything changed..." Bukki can’t continue his words "Neither me nor my love for you changed Bukki it was you who changed. You changed since you came back from Japan three month ago." Sho snapped. Yes, that was when things started to change. Bukki started to create a wall between them he was not as caring and loving as before. Sho had tried to talk but the other always tried to avoid. They spent lesser time together. Bukki stop his work, he started to spend more time in the library and stayed the night at one of his close friends’ dorm. At first, Sho suspected if Bukki found a new love but when he followed him, he saw Bukki was studying alone. It was getting harder for him but Bukki denied it every time he asked him. Sho felt lonely, he tries to show his love during sex, but he can't feel any love from the other only lust. From lover they turned to friends with benefit but even that type of friendship gave you happiness and care about each other but not them. They just drifted farther as the days goes by and finally it is going to end which Sho really hoped for it not to happen. "We are not the right one for each other and I'm going back to Japan as soon as I finished my final paper. I will be staying at the dorm from tonight onwards, but I will still pay half of the rent till I leave because it was me who decided to move." Sho tried to stop him but was ignored, Bukki last words stabbed his heart. Bukki last words before he left without turning back, made Sho felt how lowlife he was. Since then, their faculty seemed to be too big even for them to meet coincidentally. Slowly, Bukki things was missing from the house bit by bit and Sho knew the other had been coming to take his stuff when Sho was at his part time job. It was few days after Bukki last paper when Sho came home just to find their apartment spare key along with an envelope of money and a note for him.

 

> **"When you read this letter, I will be on my way back to Japan. This is the last share of rental from me.**
> 
> **Thank you for everything and please be happy"**
> 
> **-Bukki-**
> 
>  

Tears finally fell, how can he be happy when the love of his life was no longer with him and it was more painful when he was dumped without a proper explanation of what he did wrong and why their relationship had to end. Sho decided not to move, he still hope maybe the other will change his mind. He hoped they can meet and talk when the other came back for the graduation ceremony, but he realised that will never happen when Satoshi called him three months later, informing him about Bukki wedding with a well-known business man's daughter and it was also the first time he found out about Bukki's rich family. It was really the time for him to close that chapter of his life although it was still too painful for him to accept it.

*************************************************************************************************************************

 

Masaki walk to the dining table only to found Sho who was in deep thought with glistening eyes and didn’t even realised Masaki was standing next to him. Masaki peak to the newspaper and realised what made him sad. He really wanted to know what that guy did that made it such a painful experience for Sho. He tapped at Sho's shoulder, "Sho-chan let's eat, you can continue reading the newspaper later, I will set the table" Masaki said and went to the kitchen. Sho wiped his tears and follow him to kitchen so they can prepare it together, but Masaki insisted for him to seat and wait at the table because Sho was still unwell. They had Tsukimi Soba for once they eat in silence, it was unusual scene but Sho was thankful for it. Dinner time is always one of Masaki’s favourite moment because it was when they always talk about non-work-related matters, but he knows Sho need this silence more than anything tonight.

 

They can talk later after their dinner. It was just a few days since he started to stay there but they had mutually separated the task among them. Although Masaki don’t mind doing it by himself but Sho felt unfair if he just left everything for Masaki since he was still the house owner. Masaki will do all the cooking and Sho will do all the dishes. "Sho-chan, do you want to watch a movie?" Masaki asked. "Sure, but it will be good if we have beer too, but I think we drank the last one when they came" Sho replied. Masaki remembered they supposed to go and buy it after work yesterday, but the plan was cancelled when Sho was not well. He remembered the wine that Jun bought for them as a gift for Sho's moved. "We still have wine, is it okay for you?" Sho nodded his head and asked Masaki to choose the movie. Sho took the wine and join Masaki at the living room. Masaki chose "I Give My First Love to You" a movie about the love story of a boy who is told he will die before he is 20. Both were quiet and in tears when the story end.

 

Masaki sip his wine and broke the silence. "First love surely more painful than anything but it was better to be separated by death rather than any other reason ne" Masaki asked not looking at Sho who was seating beside him. His eyes still on TV screen and Sho can see as if Masaki was in a deep thought. "Sadly, not everyone was lucky to marry their first love" Sho replied also looking at the screen instead of Masaki beside him. Both fell into silence again and once again it was Masaki who broke it and he hope Sho will also open about his painful love to him.

 

"I met him when I was in my first year of college. Although I've always talk cheerfully, I will always turned red when I'm around him. Other than Nino and Jun, no one else know I'm a gay but maybe he had his suspicion because both Jun and Nino were open with their sexual interest. One day he asked me to meet for a drink and asked me if I like him, I'm myself was unsure if what I felt was love or just infatuation but when he kissed me I know I want him. We started to date but I can’t let anyone know. I was too naive to think he was also scared if others found out that he was a gay. I didn’t even dare to tell both Nino and Jun that we are dating but they suspected it since I've spent more time with him whom they know was my ultimate crush since I started school and I admitted it when they confront me. Both Nino and Jun were fine with it because senpai is a respected student. He is a member of students’ board. Everything went well for almost a year but then senpai started to have less time to spend with me and he started to give me reasons whenever I asked to meet. I tried to share my problem with Jun and Nino, but they tried to avoid whenever I was talking about senpai. I knew they were keeping something from me. One day I saw Nino fighting with senpai and Nino almost punch him if I came a minute late. When I asked why neither of them wanted to say anything and it became harder for me to see and spend time with Senpai till I decided to wait for him outside his rental apartment but when I reached I heard voices and I can guess what they are doing. Senpai told me he will be in the library till late to finish his assignment so the naive me thinking maybe it was his friends since they like to hang out at his place but when I heard the woman called his name I felt my whole world crumbled. I was shocked that I can’t even take a step away from that place although I wanted to run away as far as I can. I sat in front of his door till morning. He was surprised to see me. I'm speechless and I felt half of my soul left me, I used my full strength to slap him and left.

 

Only then I found out the reason Nino confronted him. Both Jun and Nino found out much earlier, but they didn’t bear to tell me because they know how much I love him, he was my first love after all. Nino told him to break off with me if he was going to choose the woman instead of cheating on me and Nino was angry when he continued to keep me in the darkness. I avoided him, rejected his call, I do whatever I can to run away from him, but I know I need to end it properly. So, we met, and he told me he was bisexual. He never really loves me because for him love didn’t give him food to eat. He came from poor family and he studied hard to get out of it. So, I'm not a good choice, for him I'm just someone to satisfy his lust but that woman is the daughter of a hospital director who can support him to be a doctor" Sho was shocked, did that senpai was a stupid guy? Heir of a big corporation was incomparable to the daughter of a hospital director if you talk about money. "Ehh! Even when you are the heir of Aiba Corporation?" Sho voiced his doubt.

 

Masaki smiled, "Although at home I was taught to be the heir but jiichan always ensure that I'm able to lead a life like other kids of my age. Even though he always brought me around whenever he met his friends or business partners for casual meeting, to introduced me as his successor but apart from that he let me lead my own life and that was why he never force my father to inherit the business and allowed him to pursue his passion to be a chef. Since kindergarten, I've attended ordinary school for my education so no one in school really knows that I'm the heir of Aiba Corporations." Sho never imagined behind his cheerful smiles Masaki was hurt deeply just like him. "Do you hate him?" Sho asked. "Yes and No!" Masaki reply confused him. Masaki laughed looking at Sho's confused face. "Yes! Before I hate him because he hurt me. But now, I don’t hate him anymore. He made me realised there are people who still thought of money was everything and he also made me realised the best revenge was for me to be someone better than him which gave me a strong motivation to work harder to be who I am now although I would say it was not an easy road for me because baachan and my mum make sure I learnt everything before I finally become a shacho. I still remember how I was sent to work as a management trainee along with Nino and Jun after we finish our management training. They even created an alias name, so no one know that I am the future Shacho and we have to rotate to work in every department for at least six months till we finally started as the head of our respective department."

 

Once again only silence between them and Masaki started to give up, maybe Sho was not ready to talk about it yet. “やっぱり, knowing the reason you were dumped from the person's mouth directly is better that finding it out from news ne?” although Sho said it while smiling, there was sadness in his eyes. “Sho-chan! I’m here and you can talk to me if it will make you feel better?” Masaki said in his sweetest voice that touched Sho’s heart which made him cried. “Everything was going well, we were happy and always depending on each other. We were happy although we were fighting sometimes when things didn’t go well but as long we had each other we knew it will always be fine till few months before his final exam before he graduated. He went back to Japan because his father was ill. He was there for two weeks but the only call I received from him was when he just reached but I believed him and waited for him. However, the one who came back was not the guy I loved, I didn’t recognize him anymore, he avoided me treated me as if I’m an invisible to his vision. We hardly spent time together and he no longer wanted to hold me except when he feels the need. There was no love and only God knows how lonely I was at that time. I’ve tried to talk to find out what was happening between us, but he always avoids it till three months later when he decided to leave our home and that was the last time I saw him.

 

Unlike you, I only had him and was left alone without a proper explanation. I’ve decided not to move from the house, the stupid me still wanted to believe he will come back, maybe he had a family problem which he can’t share with me, maybe he will come back to me when things get better, maybe he will returned to me but I realized it was not going to happen when one day Satoshi called to inform me he got married to the daughter of a famous restaurant chain in Japan. I was devastated, he could tell me the truth, broke up with me properly, he made me felt I’m worthless to even know the truth. It was too painful, and I almost quit from school although it was my final year, I had no one to talk to other than Satoshi but he was in Japan. I’m lost for direction and I can’t go back to my family too after all I did and fight for to go to New York. Fortunately, Satoshi manage to fine a job in one of the galleries as an intern for a year. They provide him a room in dormitory and he manage to get their permission for me to stay there with him. With his support, I managed to stand back on my feet and finish my studies. Just like you, I studied harder than anyone else and graduated with flying colours and get a good job. I’ve thought I’ve forgotten the pain he left me, but I am not. Seeing him pained me and made me realized the cut was still deep in my heart” Masaki pulled Sho to his arms, embraced him and patted his back to sooth him and now he knows the real reason of the pain “Cry as much as you want, Sho-chan, I’m here with you” and those words made Sho clang to him tighter and cried harder.

 

Masaki was unsure if it was because he was too tired crying or because of the wine that made him weaker, Sho ended up fell asleep in his embrace. Masaki carried him to sleep in his bedroom. He was glad to know the source of his pain and now he will do his best to heal that pain. Masaki went to clean the living before lying next to Sho. Being so close made his heart pumped faster and it took a lot of courage for Masaki to hold himself back, so he won’t do anything to Sho. “I guess this will be fine and I’m sorry” Masaki said to himself and peck Sho’s lips. There was no doubt that he was in love with the one beside him. Now what he need was to make the other broke the wall around him and accept his love.


	10. "I hope she is rich enough to keep you by her side"

It was such a long time ago, when Sho last felt so peaceful in his sleep which he doesn’t wish to wake up from. He had always missed the warmth that always accompanied his sleep, "Bukki!" And sudden realization came to his mind as soon as he uttered that name which he belongs to the past. This warmth was similar but not the same, the body is slimmer, but it made him felt so comfortable and protected. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was sleeping on Masaki's arm and Sho's wrapping his arms around Masaki. Sho was surprised, fortunately, Masaki was still asleep else he was not sure what the other will think. He tried to move as slowly and softly as possible, so he won’t wake Masaki from his sleep and quietly went back to his room. Masaki opened his eyes as soon as he heard his room door closed. He had woken up earlier and enjoying his time looking at Sho's sleeping face. Like a sleeping beauty, Sho's looks calm and beautiful and it took him a lot of courage to stop himself from kissing Sho's pouting lips. He wondered what was Sho's dream that made him pouted cutely.

 

He pretended to be asleep when Sho started to move showing a sign that he will wake up soon because he knows Sho will be uncomfortable. He heard Sho mentioned the name and he felt pained to hear it but after their talk last night, he understood the pain that Sho had been keeping in his heart. Last night he had confirmed his feelings for Sho, he know it was no longer an infatuation, but he had truly fell in loves with Sho. As much as he wanted to confess, with the pain that still traumatised him, it might just drove Sho far from him if he found out Masaki's true feeling. Masaki can feel how much Sho was scared to fall in love again, "I will make you happy again, Sho-chan." Masaki promised in his heart.

 

As soon as he reached his room, Sho tried to remember what happened last night and he turned red when he remembered how he was crying like a baby in Masaki arms clinging to him mourning of his failed love and... he can’t remember anything beyond that although he tried so hard. Did he fell asleep while clinging on him? That was why Masaki brought him to sleep on his bed? Oh my god, he didn’t know what he supposed to say so Masaki won't misunderstood him. He was afraid if Masaki thought of him taking advantage of Masaki's kindness, but he was relieved when Masaki acted normally when they meet at the dining table for breakfast.

 

Masaki gave him his coffee and his newspaper, "I'm sorry, today we have to get a quick grab for breakfast since I woke up late, the alcohol really made me lazy to wake up" Masaki said and he can see how much Sho was uncomfortable around him. "Sorry to trouble you last night Masa-kun" Sho apologised but Masaki shook his head, "I'm the one who supposed to apologize for troubling you to bring me back to my room" he saw how Sho flinched at his words, but a white lie was forgiven to avoid more awkwardness between them. Sho smiled and in his heart, he was relieved when Masaki seems to forget what happened last night. 

 

They left their house as soon as they finished their coffee, although Masaki had informed his secretary that both will be an hour late today, Sho still think they need to reached office as soon as possible. It was fine for Masaki since he was the boss but not for him and he didn’t want any bad gossip about them started going around. They stop a famous cafe fifteen minutes away from their office, enjoying their sandwiches in a comfortable silence till someone came and disrupted their peaceful moments when they were about to finish their sandwiches, "Did you finally found yourself a handsome boyfriend, Aiba-sama? Did you lie to him about your identity too?" Masaki knew that voice too well even without looking at the owner and he hated it so much.

 

Sho threw a glance at Masaki and he knew Masaki tried hard to suppress his anger, "sorry you are?" Sho asked, "my ex-boyfriend who thought of money is everything" Masaki said before the guy could answer him. Sho put his hand on top of Masaki's hand on the table, "Masa-kun," he tried to calm Masaki down, but he can see the other turn red in anger which he never seen before. Masaki stand up and face the voice owner. "Yokoyama sensei, nice to see you again with..." Masaki paused his words, glancing at the lady with a surprised look, "err new partner? I'm glad you had moved on and stop waiting for me because there is no way for me to leave my Ikemen boyfriend who love me so much and sincerely. But I think it was a bit too much to say I lied, I admit that I kept it from you and I'm glad that I did it because it made me seen your true colour. Anyway, we need to leave now since we are late for our meeting, you know life as an heir is not as easy as what it's seems though. Let's! Go, Sho-chan." Sho stood up to leave.

 

Their appetite to finish the sandwiches gone because of Masaki ex-boyfriend. "Oh ya, sensei, I hope this lady is rich enough to keep you by her side and I hope we won’t cross path again" Masaki smirked when he saw his speechless ex-boyfriend was irritated with his remarks. He guessed it was a good revenge. He should do it long time ago when that guy came back begging to be with him after he found out who Masaki is, but at that time he had no one and he didn’t want to lie. He didn’t dare to voice up although both Nino and Jun were ready to confront him. Having Sho by his side gave him confidence to face him and this time he didn’t have to lie because he really loves Sho. Masaki intertwined their fingers without caring at the eyes looking at them because he believes you don’t have to be embarrassed to show your love. Sho without saying any word just followed Masaki to his car, but he can't stop smiling when he remembered that sensei black face and the lady surprised look after hearing Masaki's words.

 

 

They saw Yokoyama sensei chasing after the lady when they drove past the cafe. "Are you that happy to see him chasing after her, Sho-chan?" Masaki asked while his eyes still concentrating on the road turning to the junction which lead to their office. "I just can’t stop thinking how both of them look when you tell him off and you really surprised me." The car had already parked safely at its place. "Me! I'm surprising you?" Masaki asked when they were out of the car. He passed the key to Kazama who waited for them, told him to bring his car for wash since he didn’t need to go anywhere today. "This is the first time I saw you being angry, and it's amazed me how you could get your revenge in the calmest way, if me I would had given him a punched." Masaki laughed at Sho.

 

He intertwined their fingers again before tapping his card in the lift. That lift only used by Aiba Corporations' executive and once they tap their ID card, it will have brought them directly to their floor without stopping at other level. "Because now I have you". Sho didn’t feel anything when Masaki intertwined their fingers earlier in front of that guy but when Masaki did it again it made his heart jumped and Masaki's reply was unhealthy for his heart too. Masaki didn’t let go his hand till they reached their own room.

 

Both Nino and Jun had the best laughed of their life when Masaki told them about what happen in the morning during their lunch. Today, Nino brought bento for everyone since Ohno was free from any exhibition and have more time to cook. “You should do it long time ago when he first came and beg to be with you again after he found out who you are” Sho was surprised with the new information, Nino realized his slip of tongue when both Jun and Masaki stared at him. “Oops!” Nino cover his mouth with his fingers, but he knows it was too late, “Is he really love money that much?” Sho asked, “Yes, and the worst part was that time he was still married and already had an affair with one of the nurses in his father in law hospital, his wife even came and meet Masaki because she thought they were back together” Nino ignore his friends’ stare. “The wife? Ah the one that studied at the same university with you?” Sho asked Masaki and he nodded but both his best friend was looking at him with a questioning look.

 

Masaki had never told anyone about his love story even when his grandmother asked so it was surprising to know he told Sho. “You told Sho about it?” Jun asked, “Yes because I don’t feel the need to hide it from him”. Both Nino and Jun didn’t realise how close they became in these months and they hope both will open their heart to each other although they confirmed that Masaki had fallen deeper for Sho.

 

As days goes by, both became more comfortable around each other, Being in the same house for months let them know each other well and understand each character and habits better. Without the Heir or Shacho title attached to him, it was true, Masaki is just a clumsy guy who loves animals and outdoor activities. He didn’t like to stay at home on off days and is not someone who spend his day tightly by schedule. He loves to cook whenever he had time and hardly shown any anger, but he had a daily routine of going to gym. He will wake up earlier to go to gym for two hours and came back to cook for breakfast before getting ready to work. Masaki really loves sweets especially Chocolate cake and good in cleaning unlike a messy guy like him. Masaki loves to try challenging activities while Sho feared heights. Despite all their different Sho felt they are similar in away.

 

Sho can’t cook but he loves to eat and seeing him eating is fulfilling for the cook. It was one of the reasons why Masaki felt it was more enjoyable to cook at home. He hardly cooks for dinner during weekdays but during the weekends, he will usually cook if they didn’t have any dinner plan outside. Their fridge always full of side dishes as there are getting side dishes from both Aiba and Sakurai houses. Unlike him, Sho is someone who leads his daily life as per schedule, at first, Masaki thought it was tiring but as they became closer he felt it was handy for him since apart from his schedule as a Shacho, he is bad in managing his own time. The more he knows they other, the more he felt they are born to complete each other. Sometimes he felt as if he had known Sho closely for a long time although he couldn't remember any memories of meeting Sho when they were a kid, although his grandfather always brought him along to almost everywhere, except for Sho’s grandfather funeral which was told by Sho’s father when they first met. 

 

Masaki was happier to see the wall that Sho had created between them getting thinner each day. He was no longer tip toeing around him, more receptive toward his casual skin ship and teases unlike before where it will be ended in an awkward position. If before, Sho will be stressful and always fine a way to avoid overnight stay at Sakurai family residence during their monthly visit, now he was more casual to play along. He used to sleep on the futon whenever they overnight. Masaki had to force him to sleep on the big king bed although it was torturous for Masaki himself, but there was no way Masaki can sleep peacefully seeing Sho on the floor at his own family house.

 

Sho was aware how much closer they are now compared to months ago when he first moved in with Masaki. He was getting used to Masaki clingy and protective attitudes towards him. Except for his mother, all Masaki’s family members accepted as what he is. Even Masaki two nieces are comfortable with him compared to Masaki himself. They always cried whenever Masaki tried to hold them, but they will be happily laughing on Sho’s lap. Sho realized how much he became depended on Masaki and felt lonely whenever Masaki was outstation without him. Masaki never feel shy to show his affection which made Sho confused as there were times when he can feel that Masaki was being careful.

 

Since the first time they were sleeping on the same bed after both talk about the failed love story, Sho always missed Masaki’s warmth. It was one of the reasons why he always looks forward to their monthly overnight at his parents house apart from how he loves to see Masaki being himself around his family. Sho knew he was being unfair to Masaki and it was torturous for him because Sho can feel it too. Two young healthy man with sexual lust in one bed even without love, it can happen, but Masaki never took advantage of him even when Sho did feel something bulging pressed in between his thigh when he hugged Masaki. He was awake when sometimes Masaki left the bed, going to the washroom when he thought Sho was asleep.

 

 

As much as he wanted to try, Sho was still scared of the pain and seeing the mix signal from Masaki, it is scaring him more to open the closed door to his heart. What if once again, he became someone who was not worth of another person’s love?


	11. "it will be nice if one day we have our own kids too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Masaki and Sho were forced to take care of Masaki nieces overnight.

Masaki not sure if he was supposed to be angry or be happy with his mother for turning his house into little nursery when he had planned to spend quiet time alone with Sho since this will be his last weekend before he left for US for a month in few days. He will be there to oversee the final preparation for one of their subsidiary’s new boutique. It will be the first exclusive boutique for a Japanese brand that has no base there but thanks to Aiba Corporations which was well known worldwide and reviews of foreign fans to their boutique in Japan, made it captured a good amount of media attention. Jun will be with him for the first two weeks while Nino will come for the last two weeks. Sho will be in Japan to take care of things in Japan. He really wanted to spend these two days alone with Sho and had planned to bring him to their private holiday villa at Inage and went to a fishing harbour to let Sho enjoyed the freshest seafood since the other loves’ shellfishes.

 

He knows how his mother still unable to accept Sho as his partner which made him suspicious when she asked him to take care of Masaki's two nieces. He was unsure if his mother tried to test or torture Sho. It started when his mother asked Sho to take care of them during their family dinner two days ago. Coincidentally, it was his brother's fifth wedding anniversary and his parents wanted them to have their time alone at a hot spring since they had been working hard helping his father at his Chinese restaurant. At first, his sister in law decline because she was worried about her daughters and that was when his mother came up with her absurd idea. "I think Sho-chan can help you to take care of them it was just two day and one-night trip, so it should be fine right, Sho?" 

 

Sho was in a bind when everyone was looking at him with a hope, but he didn’t mind. He loves kids and Masaki nieces are cute and comfortable with him. "I will be happy to take..." Sho was interrupted by Masaki, "Mum, you are aware that I will be flying to US in few days and this week will be the last weekend for us to spend time together. I had plans for us and usually you had no problem to take care of them here". His mother replied him with a laser stare. "It's okay mum, we should bring the kids along. It will be a good family trip. The girls can experience their first hot spring" his brother tried to support Masaki, but his mother doesn’t seem to agree. 

 

"You can always go when you are back, but 5th anniversary wont comeback. Sometimes you need a times for just the two of you especially after you've work so hard" her mum argued. Sho knows if he didn’t interrupt it will lead to another argument between Masaki and his mum and Sho don’t wish him to be the reason of that argument. It will just make his relationship with Masaki's mum drifted farer. 

 

"Will they have problem to sleep without both of you?" Sho asked Masaki sister in law ignoring Masaki who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "They never had any problems when we left them here maybe because they are familiar with this house and everyone here but I'm not sure how they will act with you since this will be their first time there" Sho nodded his head understood what the sister in law meant. Kids may be sensitive in unfamiliar environment, but you won't know till you try it. "Sho-chan!" Masaki tried to talk but he was ignored. 

 

"I'm sorry Mrs Aiba but is it possible to make some changes to the plan so everyone can still carry on with their plan which may also be better for the kids," Everyone look at Sho hopeful even Kaicho was hoping for Sho to come up with a solution since Sho is a tactful person and good in schedule. "If I can suggest, both of you to leave on Friday instead of Saturday and left the kids here, I will fetch them after work. You can have fun and fetch them on Saturday night so both me and Masa-kun can still continue with our plan on Sunday." Masaki didn’t comment because he knows if Sho had come up with that plan there was no way to change his mind especially when everyone seemed to be agreed to the idea. 

 

The two girls were still running around although it was 12am in the morning but without a complain Sho too was running around, playing along with them till next two hours when they finally asleep in Sho's room. But thanks to them, Masaki get to see different side of Sho. He is a good child minder and caring towards children. Masaki loves kids too but since they hardly met, his nieces treated him like a stranger maybe he didn’t have the motherly feeling attached to him like Sho. How Sho fed them their food and how he carried them on their back mesmerized Masaki which made him imagined himself having kids of their own, well yes it won’t happen, but they still can adopt. It made Masaki fell deeper in his love for Sho and wondered if it was the time for him to confessed. His eyes getting heavier while having all those thoughts and he felt asleep in Sho's room with the two girls in between them. 

 

Sho woke up when he felt the younger girl started to move beside him, maybe it was time for her milk. He was surprised to see Masaki slept in the same bed. He didn't hate it, but he felt warm with this view as if they were one family sleeping together in one bed. He pretended to sleep again when Masaki woke up. Sho can hear his heart doki-doki when Masaki came over to his side and kiss his forehead. He tried to calm his heart by telling himself it just a way for Masaki to show his appreciation for taking care of his nieces, but he can’t help to feel butterflies in his stomach and it was not the first time. Masaki always sneakily kiss his forehead when they must sleep in one bed at his parents’ house when he thought Sho was asleep. He opened his eyes slightly to see the other movement. He saw Masaki went to kid’s milk bag and brought it out to the kitchen. He hides behind the door and saw Masaki preparing the milk for both of his nieces according to the notes that was given by his sister in law. 

 

Sho went back to the bed when he saw Masaki walking back to the room with two bottles of milk when the younger girl started to cry. Both girls were up but the elder is more independent and took the bottle from Masaki before lying back on the bed to drink her milk. Masaki carried the younger girl to his lap to feed her, "You really like your daddy always cry for milk and you made Sho-ji soo tired last night" as if she knew she was being scolded, she started to cry again. "Shh! Okay okay, I will give you your milk, we should let Sho-ji sleep, so he will have enough energy to play with you”. The girl stops crying as soon as she got her milk. Sho can't stop smiling listening to the uncle and niece conversations and fall back to sleep only to be woken up by the two girls two hours later. Masaki bathed and dressed them up while Sho was still sleeping. Now the three of them waited for Sho to get ready to go to the zoo. 

 

Masaki decided to bring them to Chiba Zoological Park located at Minamoto Cho, Wakaba Ward, Chiba. He had informed his brother to meet them there in the evening. He had changed his original to bring Sho to Inage to Minamiboso, the southern-most tip of Boso Peninsula in Chiba. It is a relaxing area with fresh seafood, amazing ocean views and unique local traditions which he knows Sho will love. He had rented a sea view villa for them to have a peaceful time together. 

 

They reached after an hour and half drive. Sho sat at the back in the middle of two kids' child car seat that Masaki's brother left for them. His brother also left their strollers and baby carrier for the younger one. At first, it was fine but as the summer sun getting higher, the kids started to show tantrum. Both don’t want to be in their stroller but wanted to be carried by the two man. Sho used the carrier to carry the younger while Masaki carried the elder in his arms. Sho was a bit uncomfortable when too many eyes staring and some even whispered behind them. Masaki realised it and moved his nieces to his left arm, took Sho's hand into his right hand and intertwined their fingers "whatever we did, there will always eyes on us. Not everyone can accept our relationship openly, lets used this moment to learn and get used to it, so when we had our own family it won’t be so bad". 

 

Sho smiled and he felt protected. Fortunately, the elder wanted to be on her feet back after a while, so Masaki took turn to carry the younger who was asleep in her carrier but not for long as she started to cry when she realized it was not Sho. "This girl really love you more than me" Masaki whined which made Sho smiled. "But I love Ji-chan more than Sho-ji" the elder niece replied to Masaki which warmed their heart and Masaki kissed her forehead. The zoo is big, and both girls enjoyed their time. The younger one was also awake and enjoyed the animal show with everyone. They had lunch before continuing their exploration. For the kids, it may be their first experience and explorations in the zoo but for the two guys it was their explorations of fatherhood. 

 

The kids started to show tantrum again when they enter the giftshop before leaving the zoo. There were too many soft toys and they were crying to buy whatever they saw especially the elder. Masaki wanted to buy whatever they wanted as long they stopped crying but Sho had the opposite opinion. He told her to just choose two, one will be a gift from him and one will be from Masaki. "Either you take two or you get nothing," the girl who had stopped crying, still sob softly, knowing she may not get anything if she didn’t chose her favourite two although she still tried her luck by looking at her uncle with pity eyes to get more toys. 

 

"Don't look at him, he is not going to give you more toys" Sho said and stared at Masaki at the same time because he knows Masaki was trying to give in to his niece. After she chose, Sho asked him to wait outside the shop with the elder niece while he went to pay for the toys with the younger in her carrier. "Masa-kun, you better not trying to buy her more things behind my back" Sho warned. Masaki realised they were totally opposite in disciplining a child and Sho can be scary at times. 

 

His elder niece still sobbing softly and complaining how Sho was bad because he didn’t allow her to buy more toys. Masaki brought her to the ice cream stall and bought her ice cream which made her finally forgot about the toys and enjoyed their ice cream date. While eating the ice cream, his niece told him a lot of stories about her kindergarten and friends. This was the first time Masaki heard her talk to him excitedly as she usually cried whenever he met them. He was so mesmerized by his chatty niece that he didn’t realised Sho was standing behind him adoring the uncle-niece date. "Baby, maybe we should go home by our self, we can’t disturb their ice cream date" Sho talk to the younger girl who was laughing happily inside her carrier when Sho poked her cheek. "Sho-ji" shouted the elder girl while holding up her hand to feed Sho her ice cream. 

 

Masaki move the girl to his lap so Sho can seat beside him. She was happy to receive the two soft toys as if her throwing tantrums earlier never happen. Masaki love what he saw now although some of the people’s eyes were on them, there are few who looks at them with a smile, "it will be nice if one day we have our own kids too" Masaki whispered to himself but it was loud enough for Sho to hear although he was pretending not to hear it. Masaki's words made his heart went doki doki one more time and Masaki quick peck on his cheek made it worst. He was sure he turned red right now. 

 

They left when Masaki's brother message him telling them, they reached outside the zoo and waited for them. Sho's heart still doki doki and hope not to be left alone with Masaki for now to calm his heart. His brother asked them to join him and his wife for dinner, but Masaki asked to be excused since he had made plan for them, fortunately, the kids cried as soon as they were trying to leave especially the younger one who didn't want to let Sho go. " I guessed we had no choice but to join both of you" Sho said and took the younger one back to his arm and walk to their car before Masaki could say anything while the elder girl already holding on to his hand to follow him. 

 

They went to an exclusive Yakiniku restaurant that Masaki had reserved for him and Sho. Fortunately, they had space to add more peoples. "Sorry that we spoilt your plan for a romantic dinner" his brother whispered as soon as they reached the restaurant. Looking at the restaurant style and ambience, he knows his brother was hoping to have some personal romantic time with Sho and he felt bad to ruin it. "Ah its fine, I just want to treat him to good food because he had been working so hard" Masaki replied. They spent good times together and Sho had forgotten about what Masaki said earlier.

 

They left after few hours and the younger couple felt bad when Masaki pay for them when they were the ones who supposed to treat Sho and Masaki for helping them to take care of their kids while they are having fun. "It's fine and I'm glad it worked out well" Sho replied them. "Yes! We are glad that the kids love you too. Seeing how the younger attached to you, I believed you must be a good child minder and I hope you won’t be a kid spoiler like my brother.” Everyone laughed and Masaki's brother words. "Don’t worry Sho was totally not like me" Masaki replied and say goodbye to his brother’s family. They reached the rental villa when its almost 10 and feeling tired but happy to spend the time with the kids. 

 

The villa was cosy and Sho loves it. He asked Masaki to go for a shower first, so he could look around, but he was too tired to explore it with his sweaty body and fell asleep as soon as he lied on the king bed. Masaki tried to wake him up but Sho insist on continue his sleep. Masaki had no choice but to help him to change to his comfortable cloth which Sho brought in his bag and seeing his half naked body brought shiver to his spine. He would make love to him if they were officially date but he knows it will be wrong for him to do it now when both still acting although he is madly in love with Sho for real because Sho still closed his heart. 

 

Sho turned around and wrap his arms around Masaki as soon as Masaki lied beside him. Masaki felt his heart went doki doki crazily when Sho snuzzled deeper in his arms to feel his warmth, but he can only kiss the other forehead and decided to confess to Sho about his feeling before he left. It will be too unbearable for him if he left without a confirmation, "I love you! Sakurai Sho" but Masaki knows sleeping Sho won’t hear his words. He pulls the other closer into his arms when Sho turned his body around to face the other side. He loves to sleep with Sho in his arms and he hoped he will have him every night soon. 

 

Yes, he was asleep, but he was awakened by Masaki when the other tried to change his clothe which he never imagined Masaki will do it. He was too shy to open his eyes and took advantage to hug him to feel his warmth, but he never expected to hear Masaki’s confession. He turned his body around and when he felt Masaki pulled him closer, it made him emotional and he tried his best to hold back his tears. He felt guilty for taking advantage on Masaki’s closeness but never think about how the other may felt. It was not that he hates Masaki, but he was still scared to open his heart. He was still scared to be hurt again.


	12. "the beginning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abit long and R18 chapter this time

If he can be frank, Sho prefer to go back to Tokyo last night and so they could spend more time in Tokyo rather than rushing for time to travel to and from outside Tokyo. When he found out how much Masaki paid for the villa, it made him felt a bit sad because they can’t enjoy it much. They fell asleep early last night and had to leave as soon as they finish breakfast because they had to reached Sho's family house by 6 o'clock to have dinner with his family before Masaki left for US the day after tomorrow. They were supposed to overnight there but after the confession last night, Sho thought it will be better for them to spend the night alone. 

 

Seeing Masaki put in a lot of effort despite the limited time they had just for them to have a good time together melt his heart out. The villa was near Minami Chikura Beach and the sunrise was fantastic. He was grumpy when Masaki woke him up early in the morning but once he was presented with the amazing view, his anger was gone. After breakfast and checked out from their rental villa, they went to Chikura Sea breeze Kingdom. They stopped by Takabe Shrine to offer prayers for Masaki safe journey and their works went smoothly. 

 

The green lawn that welcomed them warm their hearts. Compared to living in bustling city of Tokyo which was filled with buildings, the view of the clear water of the sea and the green lawn were luxuries for their eyes that had been seeing hundreds of pages of documents daily. The Lawn Square was around 7000m2 big and you can see the view of the sea and the flower field. Maybe because it was a weekend in summer where the heat started to warm the air, they were many families with kids running around to enjoy the view and the breeze of the sea. Some family even came with their pet dogs. They went up to the deck of the Chikuramaru, the replica of the 70 tons fishing boats to see higher view. The first Chikuramaru symbolizes Chikura which was once flourished in the fishery. In the 1940s and 1940s, almost 100 of those fishing boats were active for saury and mackerel.

 

The view of the surrounding mountains and homes of the locals were like a picture nicely drawn on a canvas which remind Sho of his best friend, Satoshi. He told himself to tell Satoshi to come here to paint because he believes it will give Satoshi a lot of inspirations for his arts. 

 

Sho felt Masaki's hand hugging him from the back, he felt warm, love and protected. Sho knows it was time for him to overcome his trauma of his past love and he need Masaki to help him but although now he knows that Masaki loves him, he wondered if Masaki will walk with him in this road. He had always run away from starting a new relationship, he didn’t realize how much he was traumatized by his past love till he met Masaki and Bukki again. He never thought of falling in love again but after knowing Masaki and after knowing his feeling he wanted to try, he wanted to love and being love again. They need to talk before the other left and he had a perfect idea in his mind after he heard some passer by talking when they were at the shrine earlier. He turned his body and wrapped his arms around Masaki's neck and claimed the other lips softly to convey his feeling. Masaki was stunned with this sudden progression but responded to it when he was given a permission to access. It was not a lustful kiss but a passionate kiss conveying their love and Masaki wondered if this was Sho telling him that he was not clapping with one hand. 

 

"Masa-kun! Can we take a day off tomorrow and stay here for another night?" Sho asked after they broke the kiss. "But Sho-chan, we had promised your family we will be going there tonight, your mum must had prepared to cook for us" Masaki replied while they still hugging each other. "Just say yes and I will call my mum to tell her that we are coming tomorrow just for lunch and we are not going to overnight there" Masaki was weak to Sho's pouty lips and he can't say no when Sho look pleadingly wanted to stay but he wanted to know what is his plan, "I can talk to baachan and I'm sure it will be okay since I've cleared all my task but I need to know why we need to stay" Masaki asked with hand still hugging the other, not letting him go, "I heard they were talking about seeing diamond fuji tonight while we were at the shrine and I've confirmed it with the Information counter staff when you went to washroom earlier. Tonight, we will be able to see diamond fuji at Haraoka Sanbashi. You know it only happened twice a year and this will be the last for this year. If we missed it, we must wait till May next year to look at it and I want to see my first diamond fuji with you. I will even paid for everything, I just want to spend another day with you and took the chance since both of us here on the exact day. Maybe it was a fate for us to come here today" Masaki had no excuse to say no with Sho long explanation and he himself don’t wish to say no. He let Sho go so he could call his grandmother who is also his boss to asked for permission for a day off for both and Sho went to call his mum to informed her of the changes. 

 

His mother was more than happy and excited for him because her words proven to be right. Sho remembered their conversation when his mother caught him sleeping in different room when she came to visit Sho few weeks ago while Masaki was out station for few days. At that time, Sho forgot to make up his bed which made his mother suspicious that they were sleeping separately because there was problem between them. His mother insist it must be Sho who caused it because she claimed she can see how much Masaki loves Sho. Even after Sho who had no other choice but to tell his mother the truth about their fake couple relationship and their contract, his mother insist Masaki never lied and really loves him, "from the way his eyes look at you, the way he tried hard to fit into our family and to win our hearts even when he had to overnight in our house, only a blind will think it was fake. I'm sure he is in love with you for real, maybe you should open your eyes and your heart to see it clearly." At that time, Sho just thought his mother's word were just words from a mother who tried to convince her son but now it was proven to be true. After getting approval from both sides, they went to famous restaurant there, はな房. Masaki was happy to see Sho enjoyed his food. Sho had never told him that he likes shellfood, but he found it out from Sho's reaction whenever he cooked shellfish for dinner and Sho love to have a packet of natto for every meal. They were advised to reach the location early to get a good spot. 

 

They drove to Hotel & Resort Minamiboso, the only hotel that has available room for their last-minute booking and nearest to the beach. There were only 2 rooms left, a suite or a twin room, and Sho insisted to choose the twin room because it was more practical since they will only be there to sleep. The room was nice with a semi double bed with ocean view from their bathtub and one bed is enough to fit both. After taking a quick bite they drove to the beach which was less than 10 minutes’ drive away. They walk around, taking photos of the views around the beach till it was almost time for the sunset. They managed to find a spot which was a bit far from others but had a clear view of the sunset. The view of the phenomenon which happened only twice a year was breath-taking, and they can understand why it was a major attraction, the sun glitters that appeared when the sun aligns with Mt. Fuji's summit, was like a big diamond on top of the mountain. "Thank you for bringing me here Masa-kun," Sho, said eyes were still on the sunset with his back resting on the other torso. Masaki pulled him deeper to his embrace and kiss his hair, "As long it made you happy, I would do anything for you" Sho didn’t answer but move his body to be closer to his new love to feel his warmth and there was nothing more romantic than that moment. Sho insisted they went back to hotel instead of going anywhere else. They need to talk because Sho knows the best how important it is to convey your feeling with words not only action.

 

Masaki was busy looking at the in-room dining menu, when Sho finished his shower. "Ah! Sho-chan, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Masaki asked without looking at him, his eyes still looking at the menu. "You!" Finally, Masaki look at him and smiled for a while before going back to the menu. Sho felt butterflies in his stomach, he knows Masaki is handsome and that smile always caused doki doki in his heart but looking at him wearing nothing but the hotel's yukata with his hair still wet after shower made him look so sexy and the sneak preview of his abs, sitting on the bed, made Sho's heart jumped. It was not the first time he saw it, Masaki had been walking around his apartment only in underwear or just a boxer left his upper body naked although it shook his heart whenever Sho saw it, his heart never beat as fast as it is now. Maybe this is the consequence of him opening his heart, but he didn’t hate it. He still scared but he wants this man and he wanted this man to make him his. He came closer and sit in front of Masaki. "Since we had heavy lunch and a quick bite earlier, why don’t we have something lighter but if you are hungry we ca...." two fingers on his lips stopping him from talking. "Masa-kun, I want to talk" Sho said, Masaki nodded his head, putting the menu back at the side table and turn his full concentration to Sho. Food can wait, maybe this will be a good time for him to talk to Sho too "I need to talk to you too" Sho didn’t replied but pushed himself into Masaki's arms so now his back was resting against Masaki's torso and it's somehow made Sho calmed. His sudden clingy actions surprised Masaki, he felt the other stiffen at first but not for long when he felt Masaki's two arms circling him to pull him closer and he felt love when Masaki planted a kiss on his temple. 

 

"Let me talk first because I think I know what you want to talk." Masaki was confused but let Sho to continue his talk, "I heard you last night... err I mean I heard your confession last night." "Hmmm, you are awake?" Masaki asked, "I'm awake when you were changing me" Masaki tighten his hugged when he heard Sho's reply, "that's mean you are awake when you hugged me last night?" Sho nodded, he felt hit on his face. Masaki smiled, there is a ray of hope, but the smile gone when he remembers how Sho turned his body around after he said his confession when Sho usually clang to him till he fell asleep. "Do you hate it? That is why you turned your body around?" Sho moved his body a bit so he can see Masaki's face. "I won’t be in your embrace now if I hate it." Sho's answer made him smiled again and Sho turned his face back looking at the wall, he was too shy to continue looking at that man face. "I turned around because I never expected to hear a confession from you and it made me emotional, so I don’t want you to see my tears" Masaki peck his cheek and pull him closer if that was even possible. "So, what is your reply?" Masaki asked, although he can guess, it still made him nervous till he heard it from Sho's mouth especially after he heard Sho's deep sigh.

 

"I felt half of my soul gone with him when he left our small apartment in New York, it was our nest that we built with love bit by bit. I was lost, and I realised how much I was depended on him. When I'm back on my feet, I promised myself that I will work harder than anyone else and closed my heart to love. Whenever there was someone who tried to come closer I will moved away till the other gave up on their own. Without realizing it, years gone without love in my heart and I lost interest even to have sex with anyone because I'm scared it may cause misunderstanding. I've created the wall and never felt anything lacking in my life although at times I was lonely. I didn’t realize how much it pained and traumatized me till when I saw him again. It was so painful but thanks to you I managed to overcome it again. The first time, when I woke up in your arms made me realised how much I missed to be in someone embraced, slowly you broke the thick wall around me that had always protected my heart and I'm getting used to your affections but at times I can feel that you are being careful which made me confused and relieved at the same times. I'm confused of your intentions, but I was relieved because deep in my heart, the cut was still there, and it will take time to recover. I won’t be able to give my heart fully to you and what if you can’t wait, it will just be ended hurting both of us and we may be drifted apart which was the last thing I wanted to happen. But after hearing your confession last night, made me realized how much I've come to love and depend on you. Although, I'm still scared but I wanted to try to love again, I wanted to be love again by you. I wanted to be free from my past and be happy again with you" Sho was embarrassed but he needs to look at him he need to look at Masaki's eyes for the answer. Masaki had been listening to him without saying a single word. "Will you wait and walk with me Masa-kun, even though I don't know how long will it takes" Sho felt two soft lips claiming his passionately asking for permission to access deeper till both were out of breath. "That’s was my answer and my proof to your questions. No matter how long I will walk with you and do my best to bring you out of your trauma. I love you Sakurai Sho and I love you so much." Masaki wiped the tears that started to fell on Sho's cheek. He let Sho lied on the bed and he is towering on top of him, he had dream of this situation hundreds of time and he can't contain his happiness when its finally happened. 

 

Sho cupped his face claimed his lips. The passionate lips turned lustful when both juniors started to react, "Make me yours Masa-kun" Masaki wanted it too but they don’t have the necessity and he didn’t want to hurt Sho on their first night. Sho knows what on his mind and asked him to open the bedside drawer. Sho had prepared it earlier. Masaki smiled looking at the things prepared. "You really wanted to eat me?" He asked. Sho shook his head, "No! I want you to eat me." and Masaki didn’t need to be told twice when he started his exploration of his new love body. This was the first time he looks at Sho's naked body and was mesmerized by it. He started to trace every inch of his lover body starting from his neck to his erected nipples. Sho was on ecstasy of pleasure. It's been years and he had forgotten what it’s like to give yourself to the one that you love. He gone insane when the hot mouth engulfs his member while a finger entering him. "Maasaa... kun" his body moved on its own, His breathing had turned erratic and his head fell backwards. Seeing his lover turned into a mess, made Masaki more eager to please him. Howling his cheeks, sucking harder as he moved his head up and down, while his hands were playing with the balls and the perineum. Sho knows he almost came, he put his hand on his lover’s hair to stop him, but Masaki responded by sucking it harder till Sho released deep down his throat. "Why... you...?" Sho still panting trying hard to catch his breath, "Why not? I want everything that my love has to give". He was proud to see how Sho turned into a mess because of him. His member was in pain asking for attention. Sho tried to return the favour but Masaki stopped him. 

 

"Tonight, is for you to feel love, my dear, you can return it other time" Masaki replied softly, claiming his lover lips forcefully wanted to bring the other to his limit. Sho moans when he felt the first finger once again entering followed by the second finger which made him arched his back when it brushed his sweet spot. He was at his limit moving his hips to get more frictions, Masaki felt his throat dried seeing his lover surrendered to him, "Masa-kun, pleasssee, I want you now." Sho started to beg. Masaki position himself and thrust deeper into his love. Like Sho, it’s been so long since his last sex because he had always been cautious of his actions to avoid scandals. The heat around his member drove him crazy himself but he felt bad when he saw Sho cried because of the pain from the sudden intrusion. He stop his moves, whispered words of love while giving Sho sometimes to adjust himself to his size and calm. He started to move slowly when Sho moved his hips telling him to start moving. He fastens his moves pumping his lover at the same speed for release. Sho came for second time that night, Masaki followed soon after and collapse on his lover. Sho hugged him and both lying there trying to catch their breath back. Masaki kiss his lover forehead and brought the other for hot bath. Their first bath together with Sho riding him and came for the third time that night. 

 

"Do I hurt you?" Masaki asked when they were both back on bed. "A bit, it was intense, but I love it" Sho replied, snuzzling deeper to his lover neck. "You made me insatiable and do you know how hard is it for me to hold back whenever we slept on the same back" Masaki felt Sho nodding his head in his arms, " you mean you knows but say nothing? You torture me?" Masaki asked while tickling the other that made him chuckled nonstop because of the ticklish. He was not angry because he can understand him. "Stop! Stop! Ok I'm sorry but I'm too scared to talk about it" Sho peck Masaki nose. "I know and I'm not angry with you" Masaki pulled him back closer to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad that we can sleep together forever now. Thank you Sho-chan for giving me the chance to love you" Masaki ghostly kissed on top of his head made Sho felt love and appreciated. "No! Masa-kun, I should thank you for bringing me out of past" Sho felt the two arms around him brought him to his lover as close as their body allowed and feeling Masaki warmth around him made him calmed. "Let's sleep baby, we have to wake up early. Your mum will kill me if we cancel our lunch tomorrow." Sho nodded his head. Both eyes were heavy and food was totally out their mind. Being close in each other arms brought them happiness and went to sleep with their heart filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write about Inage but I felt in love with minamiboso. Searched gor links with simpler information and hope readers will also like the place.
> 
>  
> 
> About Diamond Fuji:  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/visitminamiboso.wordpress.com/2018/05/02/diamond-fuji-may-6-8/amp/
> 
> About Chikura Sea Breeze Kingdom  
> https://shiokaze-oukoku.jp/
> 
>  
> 
> The Restaurant  
> https://hanabou.jp/
> 
>  
> 
> The hotel for 2nd night of their trip  
> https://www.daiwaresort.jp/global/minamiboso/rooms/index.html


	13. " the trauma was worse than what he thought"

Satoshi might laugh if he heard him sore just after two rounds since, he was always proud of his power Nino, but it was the truth maybe because he had lived almost 6 years without sex till at a point of time, he thought he can live without it. Masaki proved how wrong he was and how much he was living in denial. He needs it and had missed the pleasure which he only realised it last night and now too. Even he was sore, there was no way for him to reject his lover when he was woken up in ecstasy. "Mas... sa-kunnn" the only word that came out of his mouth when he came. Instead of answering, Masaki claimed his lover soft lips forcefully and fasten his moved to get his release till he fell on top on his lover. "I'm sorry Sho-chan, you are so irresistible for me especially when I feel your skins against mine." Sho smiled he may be sore, but he loves every second of it. "Are you going to make it a habit to wake me up like that when you are leaving tomorrow?" Sho asked pouted but deep in his heart he was scared if Masaki left and change when he came back like his past guy. "How I wish I can just cancel the trip when we are having our honeymoon now" Sho laughed at Masaki's words. "Don't be silly! I won’t want to work with Shacho who is crazy about his love till he forgot his work and now we really need to get ready to check out" Sho said trying to push Masaki away from his body but he groaned when he felt the pain at his lower back the moment he tried to stand up. "I really hurt you and I'm sorry for being so crazy about you," Sho laughed, he knows Masaki tried to ease his pain with the joke. Masaki carried him to the bathroom and shower him. 

 

They reached Sakurai's house around 11 am. Both his brother and mother at home while his sister and his father were on their way back home and it was an advantage when you have your own company. His father had dedicated his life to their family publishing company after he left politic. For now, only his sister is working in the company since Sho was not interested and his brother still in his final year of university. Masaki cursed himself for not controlling his desire when he knows it will be hard for Sho after being away from sex for a long time. He felt guilty when he saw Sho can’t seat properly in the car and he wonder what he will answer if Sho's family realised it. "You are worrying too much Masa-kun. It will be fine." Fortunately, the house sofa was soft and a bit rest in the car help Sho to ease a bit of the pain. As usual, Sho was invisible to his family when Masaki was around. Masaki went to the kitchen to help with the cooking while he helps his brother to set the table. They started to eat once his father and sister reached because they had to go back to work after their lunch. 

 

Masaki told Sho siblings to crash at their place occasionally when he was not around so Sho won’t feel lonely and he don’t mind if Sho going back to his parents’ house while he was away. "Masa-ni, you are so worried to leave him alone, but nii-san looks happy" Sho look at his brother, he was not happy and only God knows how he wish he can go along with Masaki instead of Jun. "I guess you are wrong because I am totally not in a happy mood right now" Sho argued back. "But... hmm how should I say this, I mean instead of looking sad your face is glowing" His brother replied. Both his siblings were sitting opposite of Masaki and Sho while his parents were sitting on each end of their small dining table in their little dining room. They have a bigger dining table at the other part of the bungalow house which was used when they had guest or during family gathering. "Glowing?" Masaki asked, "Uhm, his face was glowing like a bride who just had her first night" Sho's brother replied nonchalantly which made Masaki choked on his food while Sho turned scarlet. Sho's mother pass Masaki a glass of water and his sister smack his brother head and asked him to continue eating his food. From her reaction, Sho knows his mum might had told his sister about it since both always shared stories. 

 

Sho talked to her before she left, "So, mum told you?" His sister nodded, "seriously, nii-san, I don’t know that you were so dumb. Since the first time he came here with you, his eyes showed how much he loves you. The way he looks at you, how I wish I can find a guy who will also look at me like that, but you know it was not easy to be the daughter of ex minister who is now the Executive director of a publishing house? Frankly, I didn’t know if those guys who tried to approach me because they really like me or because of my family. Maybe because Masa-ni is an heir so his sincerity can be seen just from the way he looks at you and I’m a bit surprised though?" Sho look at his sister when she didn’t finish her sentence, "Surprised of?" Sho asked, his sister scanning his body from head to toe before she continues, "Well knowing how stubborn you are, I've never expected that we have the same position in bed" his sister winked at him. He blushed, both his siblings always had the power to surprised him with their words and she didn’t stop there, "I guess Masa-ni must be very good if you are glowing like a bride even though you can’t sit pro..." Sho closed his sister's mouth when he saw his father coming nearer to call her. "Stop teasing me and now go back to work" Sho can feel his sister laughing behind his hand. Sho's father and sister wished Masaki safe journey and the smooth movement of his project. Sho's sister also mentioned that they had received an invitation from Aiba Corporations Public Relation department to be at the opening ceremony to which Masaki replied that he will extend his stay if she came personally to US so they can go for a date together and earned an angry stare from Sho. Both left his parents’ house an hour later because Sho needs to help Masaki pack his back. Since Sho moved in, he had been the one who pack it for him every time Masaki need to travel. At first, he helps because Masaki was busy but when he saw how Masaki wasted space with the way his folding his clothes, Sho volunteered to do it for him. 

 

Although this was not the first time, he packs Masaki's bag, the feeling was different now they are together. As if it was a dejavu of the last time he pack his ex-boyfriend's bag and he left him. Masaki saw how Sho was lost in his thought amid packing his bag. He won’t denied how it made him jealous seeing how the past guy still had such impact on him, but he had promised that he will wait and walk the same path to show him there is true love in this world. Masaki quietly sat on the floor behind his love and hugged him, "This won’t be the last time you have to pack my bag because I will always come back to you and make you do it for me again and again whenever I need to leave for outstation." Sho didn’t reply, he leans against his love torso as if it will give him security and his tears kept falling when Masaki tighten his embraced. They stayed like that for some time till Sho calmed and they pack it together, once done he carries Sho to their bed kissing his love and it didn’t take long for their clothes to find their place on the floor. He had promised to restraint himself but how can he stop himself when he saw how much Sho needed to be love. He moved gently, ensured his loves were conveyed in each move. When Sho started to moan and turning into a mess it made him wanted to push the other to his limit till he felt the muscle clenched tightly around his member showing his love almost in his climax and he was no different too. He thrust deeper and harder while his hand pumping his love in the same rhythm, "come with me Sho-chan" he said and attached his lips to suck his love neck till both came together. "Kimochi" the only word came out from Sho's mouth. Sho felt so tired to even took a shower and fell asleep as soon after Masaki cleaned them with wet towel although it was only 10 at night. He pulled the blanket up so Sho won’t be cold after he dressed him back in his short and tank top. Masaki wish to join him, but he needs to prepare and check some documents before he left tomorrow. 

 

It was few hours later when he finished his work and was about to sleep when he heard Sho cried in his sleep, "Don't go! Don’t leave me please" Sho was in tears in his sleep. It pained Masaki's heart, he hugged him closer telling him he is not going away patting to comfort him till Sho stop crying "Don’t leave me Masa-kun" and that last sentence stabbed deep into Masaki's heart. Sho's trauma was worse than what he thought, and it pained him to see how much Sho was suffering. "I won’t leave you Sho-chan, I love you so much that I can’t live without you by my side." Masaki hugged him tightly till Sho was calmed and slept soundly again. He looks at his phone it was almost 2am in the morning, but he needs to talk to Satoshi right now although he knows Nino may killed him to call his lover at that hour. He had no choice because he really wanted to know what that bastard did that made Sho traumatised like a small child losing his parents. There may be more to it than what Sho had told him. 

 

Nino was ready to scold whoever the caller was who disturbed his sleep, but when he heard Masaki's voice, he turned worry. "What happened Masaki? Are you crying now?" He can hear his best friend sobbing, "Nino, sorry can I talk to Satoshi, please, I need to ask him about Sho" Nino woke his boyfriend and forced him to wake up to talk to Masaki. After talking for about 30 minutes Satoshi hung up the phone and went back to his room to find Nino look at him with full of questions. "It seemed Sho's trauma was worse than what he thought." Satoshi said, "But isn’t it was long ago and he looks fine all this while" Nino asked, "Maybe because he was not in any relationship till he met Masaki and now when they are finally together and they had to be apart for a long time, I guessed all the bad memories came back to him." Nino feel bad for Sho, he always looks so strong and never expected him to be in such pain. "I will make sure he didn’t have an easy life when he was back in Tokyo" Satoshi calmed him and force him back to sleep but once he was up, Nino won’t go back to sleep easily without his love touch.

 

Sho's constant whining woke Masaki up earlier than usual when he can’t even sleep properly after his conversation with Satoshi. Look at his watch, it was almost 4am in the morning which meant he just slept for less than two hours. Sho was still sleeping in his arms but he was restless, his face was red, and he was perspiring more than usual. When Masaki touched his forehead, the heat scared him, and he became more panicked when the thermometer showing his temperature 40.1⁰. This was the first time he saw Sho this sick since Sho moved in with him. Usually Sho only had a slight flue and he was well enough to continue to work. He quickly ran to the bathroom to get wet towel for him and change him to more comfortable cloth before went to kitchen to cook some porridge for him. He was unsure if Sho had any allergy which as far as he knew it was none but decided to call Sho's mother to confirm despite the early hour which shocked her to receive the call. 

 

After confirming with her that Sho had no allergy or any food Sho prefer while he was sick, he continued his cooking. Fortunately, his flight was changed to evening because Jun had to attend an important meeting with a client. He called his grandmother to asked if there was any other remedy that she might know to bring the fever down. Although, she was awake, a phone call from his grandson in such early hours surprised her. "Do you want me to call our doctor there?" She asked. "It's fine baachan, if his fever didn't go down in 2 hours, I will personally bring him to hospital for further check-up and I don’t think he will be able to be in office today. Any documents that you need me to review and sign were done. I will ask Kazama to send it to office and if you have more you can asked him to send to me". Once the porridge and the seafood soup were done, he went back to his bedroom to check on his love. His body temperature was still high, he woke him up slowly to eat the food and medicine. Sho went back to sleep after he ate a few spoons of his porridge and medicine while Masaki went to tidy up all the documents that he needs to return to office and those he needs to bring for his trip. He had informed Kazama to fetch them in an hour, but the destination will be depending on Sho's condition. If his fever went down, they will go to Sakurai's house because there was no way he will let Sho at home alone when he was sick. Else they will go to the private hospital which belong to his late grandfather's friend and one of their subsidiaries. 

 

The hospital was his first acquisition when he became the FukuShacho in his company. The hospital was doing well till the founder's grandson in law took over the management which drove it to the verge of bankruptcy. At first Masaki tried to avoid it because he didn’t want to have any contact with that grandson in law who happen to be his ex-boyfriend, but he loves the founder just as much as he loves his grandfather and he didn’t want him to lose all his hard work if other company bought them over. Masaki was surprised when he first found out the woman, who his ex-boyfriend left him for is the founder granddaughter. Masaki was not close to her, he couldn't recognize her since she was staying overseas since her middle school years before she came back to continue her management study in Japan. Masaki was closer to the grandson Fuuji Ryusei. He only found out about it when he was invited for their wedding while he was in New York for his post degree education with Nino and Jun. 

 

There were a lot of rejection but with his grandmother support he managed to get the board members approval with a condition, that they will sell off the hospital if the revenue remained in red after two years. Masaki along with Nino and Jun really work hard to increase their revenue back with Masaki remained hidden behind the scene to avoid his ex-boyfriend who was thrown out of management role. The grandson who was still learning the management rope while horning his skills as a surgeon, force his sister to work along with them as a punishment for her husband mistake although he knows it was uncomfortable for her to work with Masaki. He had always hated his brother in law especially when he found out about Masaki and him from Nino. He wanted them to divorce but his sister still loves her husband. They ended up divorced two years ago when she caught him cheated on her with her own best friend.

 

Masaki potential was recognized when he manages to bring up the revenue back to black in 6months and started to earn profit after a year which one of the key point for majority approval to promote him to Shacho. Now even though the hospital is their subsidiary, the management was handled by the founder's family lead by his grandson. Other than the need to seek approval for any new project, the family had the full authority to run their hospital, something they would lose if other company bought over the hospital.

 

After tidied up all the documents that he needs Kazama to bring back to office and those that he needs to bring for his trip, Masaki went for shower before taking the wet towel to clean Sho and dress him up in more suitable clothes. They went to the hospital when Sho's fever was still high. Masaki called both his grandmother and Sho's mum to informed them. Ryusei along with few nurses waited for them and Sho who was half awake now, was brought directly to their VIP room in a wheelchair. He lied down on the bed as soon as they reached the room, it was too giddy for him to continue sitting on the wheel chair. The nurse started their job to take his temperature and some of his blood sample for test to make sure it was just influenza and no other disease. He sat closer to his love once they were left alone. He kissed his love forehead that made Sho opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Don't kiss me, I don’t want you to be sick because of me" Sho said, but Masaki shook his head "it's fine if that can help you healed" Masaki replied and kissed Sho's cheek. Sho was still burning and it hurt him when Sho cried because of his whole body was aching. The earlier nurse came back with an ivy kit to set up the dripline so they can give him his medicine thru it since Sho can’t eat his food well due to his swollen throat. 

 

Ryusei came back to the room with the test result an hour later while Sho was deep asleep. Ryusei is young and many questions his credibility to run the hospital but knowing him since he was a child, Masaki knew he was the best person and he had proved them wrong although he still learning the management details from Jun and his sister. He showed the result to Masaki and confirmed it was influenza so they will start to give him the antibiotic. "Hmm Aniki! Is work too stressful right now?" Ryusei asked after the nurses left them. Masaki looked at him "As usual because we in process to rebuild that restaurant chain that we took over, why?" Masaki asked back. "It's true that his fever was caused by the flu bacteria, but he was also dehydrated and was in stress, I guess he was just like you or maybe worst workaholic than you when working?" Ryusei said. "You are right about him being more workaholic than me" both laughed and Ryusei excused himself because he needs to check his other patients. "Just make sure he didn’t work too hard and forget his food. That is your responsibility as his boss and his love" Ryusei winked at him and left the room. Masaki sat closer to his love bed and finally fell asleep at the side, holding his love right hand when sleepiness came to his eyes and hoping his love will be better when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update as im too busy with work. The next chapter will be the last following an epilogue.


	14. "I can't let them hurt him or his family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki finally found out what happen almost 7 years ago which hurt Sho deeply despite of his undying love.

The first thing Masaki did when he reached New York airport was to call his love asking how he is before he called Ryusei for further details although he knew it was 7.30am in Japan since New York is 13 hours behind his home country. His heart pained to leave his love by himself although his fever went down before he left. Sho answered his call after two rings as if he was waiting for Masaki call. "Do you have a good sleep baby?" Sho laughed at the other line when he was called like that. "Stop it Masa-kun, I slept but woke up because it was time for my medicine and decided to wait for your call." Masaki asked if he was feeling better and Sho tried his best to convince him. Masaki hung up the call when he had to go through the custom and called his love back after he passed the procedure but they unable to talk long when he saw the one who came to fetch them. "Okay the car was here to fetch us, the medicine must made you drowsy so please go back to sleep and rest. I will call you again later, I love you, baby" Masaki declaring his love in the sweetest voice that Sho loves. "I love you too Masa-kun, Take care"

 

"Why do you come to fetch us?" Masaki asked, his voice clearly shown his unhappiness which made the other felt awkward but fortunately, Jun was fast to cover for him, "Sorry, we are just surprised to see you instead of Shacho driver, Michael who came to fetch us" the other guy smiled and seemed convinced with Jun excused. "Oh! It was not his fault, I am the one who requested him to allow me to fetch you." Bukki replied, which really made Masaki angry or more correctly, Masaki was unhappy to see that guy face as soon as he steps on the foreign land. Fortunately, Jun was there with him and kept signalling him to calm down or else he would have punched Bukki into a pulp. 

 

Jun didn’t know much but Nino had been telling him to keep an eye on Masaki whenever he met the Yumori Kitchen Director, Tsumabukki Satoshi. Nino only told him, that guy had a history with Sho. From what he saw, Jun can guess it was not a good one and what is the relationship that Sho may had with that guy. Masaki asked Jun if it was okay for him if they dropped by somewhere before they went back to Masaki private apartment, once Jun said yes, he told Bukki to drive them to the address which remind Bukki of his painful past. "Are you meeting someone here?" Jun asked when they reach an apartment building at a small district near a university. It was not a lavish apartment but also not those sloppy. It was ordinary 10 story apartment building and Jun believed most of the apartment was rented by the students from the nearby university. "No! I just wanted to have a look, I'm meeting the broker in two days. I've planned to buy this building for my personal investment. What do you think Jun?" Jun just nodded his head while Bukki was quiet as if he was not there with them. "The building itself was not so fantastic but the location with good amenities and to have ready tenants are a good points" Jun replied, and they left few minutes after. 

 

"Masaki, would you mind sharing what happen between Sho and the founder son in law? Is he the reason why Sho was sad after the MOU signing ceremony?" Jun asked after they reached Masaki apartment. 

 

"Yes, he was the reason and all I can say, like me, Sho had a bad first love experience that traumatised him to be in relationship. That bastard happened to be that guy" Masaki was confused when Jun laughed at his answer. 

 

"Sorry, it's just that it was such a long time ago since I heard you call anyone a bastard. So, what about that apartment building? He was pale the moment you told him the address?" Jun can still remember how Bukki look so pale and awkward as if he was caught doing bad deeds.

 

"They used to stay there." Masaki realized how Bukki face changed the moment he gave him the address and knowing how detail Jun is, he was not surprised when his best friend realised it too. 

 

"You really good in getting your revenge in such a polite way" Masaki may look firm as a Shacho and clumsy as a man, but he is an impatient guy who always find a way to payback without tarnishing his reputation as the heir. 

 

"That was just a bit taste of it, the real revenge will be on the day I'm meeting the broker and make sure he will be free to follow us there" Masaki showed Jun his failed wink and Jun know someone will be hit by guilt in two days.

 

Their first day in office went smoothly without any issues. Aiba Corporations Office (New York branch) is not as big as Japan because it is focusing mainly on staff training, properties and a small department that handles the matters for their subsidiaries in Japan which had their business in US like the newly opened boutique. They had work together with few private institutes to provide the training for Aiba Corporations staff who came from Japan from various field. The human resource team will match the suitable course for them, and all cost will be paid by the company with working bond to the company as one of the conditions they had to abide if they agreed to be sent for the training. While the property department was originally an American Broker company that they bought over 10 years ago. The company deals with buying and selling commercial buildings and deals as a broker for consumer in Japan to buy house in America and likewise. 

 

The first day started with morning conference chaired by Jun with all their staff followed by official lunch and meeting with each department heads for their department's progression. Masaki was glad to see all department had a great achievement. The head of the human resource was full of praise for Bukki when Masaki met him. Masaki knows he was not wrong. He had checked all his performance and Masaki agreed he is a competent worker and if they have the investment, Bukki would be able to save his father in law business from being bought over, unfortunately Yumori Kitchen didn’t have enough fund to avoid it. But still personally he still can’t forgive Bukki for what he did to Sho. "If only your personality is as good as your academic" Masaki said to himself. If they had met during normal circumstances, Masaki will be very happy to work together but not now when he knew what he did to Sho. Masaki had been trying to avoid Bukki for the whole day because he was scared that he may lose control. He may be clumsy but impatient too, he can’t wait for the day after because how their relationship will be depending on the outcome of that day. 

 

Bukki wanted to reject but how could he do it when Jun asked him personally to drive them. Although not directly, Jun is still one of his bosses since his father in law restaurant chain is now one of Aiba Corporation subsidiaries and Jun is one of the top 5 director of the highest rank in Aiba Corporation. One of the FukuShacho's name is familiar to him but he was not sure if he was the same person he used to know because he had no chance to meet that guy on the MOU signing day and had to fly to New York that night. Even if it was just the name, it affected him badly till his wife realized there was difference in him after he came back from the event. As if the sealed of his memories was opened and came back to stab his heart for a revenge. Before they were married, Bukki had come clean about his past to her so she understood him well and even try to find more information for him but till now she didn’t manage to find anything. 

 

Jun asked him to follow them to look at the building so he can give some opinion since he used to study in the nearby university. He took it as Jun assumed, he was familiar with the area although he didn’t tell them that he ever stayed in that building before. He can feel the sweat of nervousness in his body as soon as the broker went to the janitor room to get a set of keys. What if the janitor still recognized him after almost 7 years and why he was nervous when both Masaki and Jun didn’t know his past, maybe because his heart is full of guilt when he was reminded his worst jerk self when he left that place in the past. He was relieved when the janitor is not the old man that he used to know. He finally breathed out properly which he didn’t even realized that he had been holding it in when his eyes met his big boss eyes. Masaki was staring at him intensely with full of anger and it made him realized that they never talk since the night when he fetched them from the airport. 

 

"Regarding the apartment that you asked for, fortunately, it is vacant right now because the previous tenant left after his graduation" the broker's voice broke the silence. Jun was much aware of the weird vibe around them with Masaki not talking except for the greeting when they met the broker earlier, but he ignored it because he knows how much Masaki tried to control his anger right now. The broker leads them to level 5 to the empty apartment which he mentioned earlier. Bukki stepped in with heavy heart, apart from their personal stuff which were no longer there, the basic amenities and the arrangement were the same as it was the time he left. One by one memories came back to his mind, it was the moment when his life filled with laughter’s and love. He is happy with his family now but the happiness that he felt at that time was different, it can never be replaced, and it was him who ended that happiness in such cruellest way to the other. 

 

"So, Mr Aiba, may I know why you are interested to see this unit when this is not one of the best one?" The broker's voice brought Bukki out of his thought. 

 

"My boyfriend used to stay in this unit when he was studying so I just wanted to see how was it" Masaki said while staring at his staff.

 

"So, you are buying this for him? He is a lucky guy" the broker said, "No, I'm the lucky one to be love by him" Masaki replied happily, just thinking about his love made him happy and he really missed him a lot now. 

 

"If you want to know, my friend here is such a romantic guy" Jun interrupted to join the fun which made Masaki blush. Everyone laughed and the vibe around them became livelier although Jun realized one of them forcing himself to be happy. He saw Bukki glistening eyes and how much that guy did his best to hold back his tears. 

 

They went to the famous cafe across the street to discuss further about the documents Masaki needed before he can finalise his decision to buy the building. Bukki had given his professional opinion on the location wise based on his experience. Although it was not in the main street or lavish district, the building is located at hipster area for university students. A lot of cafe, convenience store, fast food and basically there were all places needed for the students which made the building as the favourite and first choice for most of them when they are looking for apartment rental. Jun left a while after the broker to give Masaki and Bukki sometimes alone which made his staff nervous. From whatever happen earlier and Masaki's words, he had the feeling indeed the guy who is one of his bosses now is the one that he knew and his Shacho is much aware of their past. 

 

There was awkward silence between them, and Masaki hated it, but he knows he need to do this else it will be hard for them to work together. Masaki asked Bukki to drive him to other restaurant with a private room. They went to French restaurant, ordered the main course and some wine although both know they were not in any mood to eat right now but for Masaki it was rude for him to attack when he knows the other must be hungry right now since it was almost 9pm and yet to eat anything since they left the office, except for sandwiches that they had earlier in that cafe. They ate in silence and both manage to finish their food although they can't enjoy it. Masaki asked for a bottle of his favourite red wine. He pours a glass for Bukki and the other tried to refuse because he had to drive but end up drinking it when Masaki told him his driver will come to drive them home.

 

Bukki tried to start a conversation but interrupted by Masaki's phone ring which made his boss smiled from ear to ear, totally different from a few seconds ago when he looked like as if he was ready to eat him. Masaki answered his phone without caring about the guy in front of him, "My baby getting ready for work?" Masaki asked with his sweetest voice which Bukki never heard before as if he was flirting with the caller but the laughter of the other person on that line pained his heart, a laughter which used to made him felt as if the world belong to him. Bukki wanted to leave, his heart was in pain listening to them although he can't really hear any words clearly from the caller who is talking to his boss but the way his boss talking to that caller is enough to tell him how much they were in love. He felt anger, sad or frustrated which he himself unsure of although he knows he had no right to have all that feelings because he was the one who left. 

 

Masaki realised how the reaction of the guy in front of him changed while he was talking to his love and he wondered why, when that guy was the one who hurting Sho. "I'm sorry, baby but I'm with one of my business partners right now. I will call you back later before I went to sleep" Masaki informed the caller who may apologised for disturbing them when he heard Masaki told the caller it was fine and how much he missed the caller along with the name that Bukki had buried deep in his past. "I miss you too, Sho-chan" without Bukki realized, he was smiling sourly hearing the name. He used to call him Sho-kun. 

 

Bukki started to talk as soon as Masaki hung up the call. "Since I was a kid or maybe since I was in my mother's womb, my whole life plan was laid by my father, it looks fun when I was a kid but it was getting tiring as I grow older, suffocated I secretly came to New York after I received the scholarship to study at that university" Masaki saw how Bukki sighed deeply thinking of his life, he can relate to it because his mother used to be like that but he is fortunate because his other family member always supported him. 

 

"It was not easy to be the only asian in your group and for someone who had been living a protected life, I can say it was harsh reality for me, it was lonely and painful to finally see the reality of life but fortunately I met a good friend, US born who is half Japanese and slowly adapted to the new life here. I cut off my connection with my family in Japan and my life became much happier." Masaki didn’t feel comfortable to hear whatever the guy had to say but he knows he had to. He tried to cool himself off and listen more attentively. 

 

Seeing his boss didn't said a word and listening to him attentively, Bukki took it as an okay for him to continue, "When I first saw him, I saw myself in him. A young guy who fought for what he wanted, although his family were not as worst as mine, as a senpai, I helped him to adapt to his new life and slowly we became dependant of each other. Even when it was hard, we know it will be fine as long we have each other. As if he knows it, we never talk about my family although he did talk about his sometimes and there was jealousy when I saw him talk to his family or whenever he received any parcel from his family. How he fights with his siblings on the phone and how he came back with a lot of side dish whenever he visited his family in Japan during the holiday were something I can never do with my family" Bukki eyes getting teary. 

 

"He used to work at the bakery next to the cafe that we went while I work part time as librarian in the faculty. Every night, he will bring back a lot of leftover breads for our supper and breakfast, sometimes it was good enough to be our lunch. We work hard to save and earn while studying so we won’t need to ask our family for support, we were happy although we can only afford to eat meat only once a month during our pay day and if we have extra cash after paying the rental and other living cost. Never once he complained although there were times he was craving for beef because he likes yakiniku" Masaki never imagined Sho had led such hard life, he started to understand why the pain was too deep for Sho. 

 

"As much as I wanted to cut my ties with them, I should have known it was easy for my dad to find me if he went through his strong contact but he let me alone till few months before my graduation when I received a call from my family, asking me to come back because my father was critically ill and wanted to see me. I never imagined that trip will bring such a big change in my life. As usual, he packed my bag and sent me off with full of encouragement to be strong for my family" Bukki sip his wine before continued and wipe his tears that had started to fall. 

 

"But it was a lie, they asked me to come back to arrange my marriage with my current wife, they know about me and him, my father hired an investigator to follow me and that was the first time I know who his father is. My phone was taken away from me, I was threatened if I reject the marriage, all our photos even our photos while we were in bed will be sent to medias in Japan and I can't let them hurt him or his family only for my happiness. 

 

They allowed me to go back after I agreed to the marriage and with a condition that I broke up with him but knowing him, I know he won't leave me if he knows the truth. The only way for me to do it was being a jerk so he will hate me but even till the moment I left, although I've been a jerk for months after I came back, he still loves me and still waiting for me to turn around. I wanted to hold him every time I saw him cried but I know it will only be bad for both of us and finally, being a jerk, I left him without turning back" he cover his eyes with his palm crying his eyes out in front of his boss. 

 

 

Masaki's angered dissolved seeing the guy in front of him cried. He realised that guy is not a jerk as what he thought. He realised that guy was in pained too. He did it for Sho, but his way was wrong that it backfired. Masaki waited for Bukki to calm before he started to talk. "Being told he was the biggest mistake and the worst disgrace in his first love's life made him felt worthless. Unconsciously, he started to build a wall around him and running away from love, even when he started to open his heart again with me, the pain, the trauma was still there deep in his heart. He was still too scared to be hurt again. He didn’t even realise how much the pain hurt him till he saw you again at the ceremony. As if the pain switch was on, it was too overwhelmed for him to keep smiling in front of everyone that he went to hide himself. He was taken aback by the pain which he himself unaware, was still exist in his heart. When it was decided that I must leave him for a month, it was like dejavu to him and his biggest fear started to surface. 

 

 

Although, I've repeatedly tried to convince him that I will come back the same, it was hard for his heart to believe it. It stressed him till he fell sick right before I left. It's hurt me so much that no matter how much love I gave him, it may not be enough to cure his trauma from his past love. I wondered if there is any lacking with my love that he can't trust me. It pained me and made me jealous how much his past with you still has a great impact on him when I love him more than my own life. Frankly, to see you as soon as I landed was unpleasant but after I heard what you said, well if you are telling me the truth, I'm able to understand now why its effecting him deeply. I wished I was the one who went through the hard life with him instead of you." Bukki was speechless, he never imagined that Sho was so much in pain while he is happy in his new life. He wanted to apologize but he wondered if he deserved his forgiveness. 

 

As if knowing what was on his mind, Masaki told him it was not only an apology needed. "Although I'm not sure it will be good idea to let both of you meet again, I believe the one who can made him forget will be the one who caused it. Some things will be better to be left unspoken but there are things needed to be ended properly so those involved can moved on happily. He deserved to be happy and to be love. He should know how precious and important he is in others life. I hope you know what you need to do when you are back in Japan. It will be very hard for us to work together if things didn’t settle between both of you. Although I’m your Shacho, it will be hard for me to look at you, knowing my love is in pain because of you." Masaki said firmly and Bukki nodded his head.

 

Both were silence till they are calmed to talk again. "Did Sho told you about us?" Bukki asked. 

 

"Not all but briefly what happen between the two of you, it was Satoshi who told me, or I should say I forced him to tell me everything. Sho was affected badly after the ceremony and overheard his conversation with Satoshi about how it was painful to see his ex-boyfriend again. What about you? Did your wife know about this?" Masaki asked back. 

 

Bukki nodded, "I've told her everything before the wedding, we both know we were wrong, we tried to find him after the marriage, but he was no longer there, and I have no courage to see him again afterwards. When I saw his name, we wondered if it was him but we can't find him on the day so we thought we may be wrong" Bukki explained. 

 

"You are not wrong, like I said earlier he was hiding from you and that’s how I know it was someone from Yumori Kitchen was the guy of his past. Frankly, I really wanted to kill you after I heard everything from Satoshi" Masaki said laughing and enlightened the vibe between them which made Bukki laughed too. 

 

"Actually, I can feel that you hate me from that night when I came to fetch you at the airport. So, do you still want to kill me now?" Bukki asked jokingly. 

 

"Well isn’t it given seeing how the love of my life being hurt and you won't be laughing now if I did." Masaki sip his wine before continuing. "Although both of you may not work directly together but we are still in one company and he is one of your bosses, it will be hard for both of you to see each other if things remained unsolved. There are a lot of eyes on us and I don’t want it to cause any rumours or misunderstanding behind us" Bukki agreed to it and promised to settle it when he is back in Japan next week. "You really love him, don’t you?" Bukki asked, "More than my own life" Bukki was happy to hear Masaki reply. He was happy for Sho.

 

Michael came to fetch them and Bukki was sleeping drunk with all the wines they had earlier. Looking at that man right now, Masaki realised Bukki is not as happy as what they thought with a big guilt in his heart for what he did to Sho. 

 

It made him missed his love more right now. It was just a few days, but nights without Sho by his side were too lonely. If possible, he wanted to fly back to Japan right now to hold him tightly in his arms. They had promised to talk later but he needs to hear his voice now to tell him how much he loves and missed him every single moment. He pressed the number saved as "My Love" as soon as he reached their room although he knows his lover may not answered it because of his work. 

 

Sho was surprised to see his lover kept calling him when Sho was sure Masaki was aware that he is in their department meeting now. He answered the call-in loud speaker when his phone kept vibrated on the table, thinking that his love may have important matters to share with the team since Masaki was with his business partner earlier. "Baby!", the caller said before Sho could say anything. A loud woo heard in the meeting room which made Sho turned red. "Shacho, we are in the midst of our department meeting and you are on loud speaker right now" they heard Masaki laughed on the other line which made everyone else laugh too. 

 

"I'm sorry Sakurai-san, and minna sorry for interrupting your meeting with my overflown love" everyone laughed at Masaki remark which made Sho turned as red as Tomato. "Well, I guess Shacho has important info to share with us since you called in midst of our meeting?" Sho asked, tried to change the subject. Masaki can imagine how red his love right now. "Yes, I've wanted to hear an update from everyone, and I need the research team to start a research on a clothing brand. I will email the detailed information to Sakurai- san tomorrow after I've received full information from the team here. I want you guys to find out how is the market for the brand in Japan and if it will be a good prospect for us to be their partners in Japan." Masaki hung up the phone call so they can talk via web call. Sho can see how much Masaki is loves by his staff when everyone is so happy to see their Shacho face on the screen. 

 

Sho's phone vibrated, showing a new message while Masaki talking to the last team leader about his team so he never expected it was Masaki who sent the message.

 

From: My Sunshine

"I need to talk to you urgently as soon as this web call ended. Do not on the loudspeaker" 

 

Sho didn't reply to the message but just nodded his head since he knows Masaki saw him reading it. He excused himself out of the room for a while as soon as the ended the web call. 

 

"I love you" those three words from Masaki as soon as he picked up his call were enough to melt his heart and sent him on cloud nine. Maybe it was time for him to face his greatest fear of being hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit longer that others as im not sure how to cut it.


	15. "being together was written as part of your destiny"

2 weeks later,

Sho was surprised to see Masaki's mother waiting for him in his room. He had finished his meeting with Jun. Nino and Kaicho had flyover to New York 2 days ago and Jun came back to help Sho in Japan. "Aiba-san?" Sho bowed politely, "You really look as if half of your soul was gone, well let's go for lunch" Sho had promised to have lunch with Jun but now it seemed he had to change the plan listening to Masaki's mother instruction. Sho messaged Jun to inform him and Jun was fine with it but was a bit surprised because Masaki's mother never invited Sho to eat alone with her before especially when Kaicho was not in office. 

 

"Anyway, till when are you going to call me Aiba-san when you've been living with my son for almost a year and everyone in the family had officially regards you as my son in law?" Masaki mother asked when they were in the elevator. "I'm sorry, Ai... Mama?" Sho was not sure if he could call her like how Masaki and his brother addresses her. "Well that sounds better" she replied and walk to Kazama who had been waiting for them.

 

Sho was surprised when they went to Sho favorite Sashimi place, but he told himself maybe it was just a coincidence. He always loves the sashimi there and he used to eat a lot if he come with others but with Masaki's mum, it will be hard for him to enjoy it especially when there was an awkward silence between them while waiting for their food. Masaki's mother aware of this and she admit it was her who was at fault for Sho to be so anxious around her. 

 

"You can be at ease and enjoy your food, Kaicho said this is your favourite restaurant so enjoy your food" Masaki mother said once their foods were served to them, "Kaicho?" Sho was surprised how much Masaki grandmother care about him. "Yes, and do you think it made sense when my mother in law know more about you than me when you are supposed to be my son in law not hers." Masaki's mother passed him a glass on water when Sho chocked on his food. Sho was surprised to be called as her son in law when it was his mother who always called Masaki like that.

 

"I'm sorry for everything. It is not that I hate you, it’s just hard for me to accept the fact that my son is a gay. He is the heir, and everyone eyes on him. I've taught him to be perfect guy, but I didn’t know where it went wrong" Sho understood the old lady pain. Not everyone can accept it openly. Even his family accepted it openly, some of his relative still have issues with his sexuality interest. He was not sure where the courage came from, but he went beside Masaki's mum and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mama but trust me, thanks to your education and guidance Masaki is a perfect guy to be the heir." Sho went back to his seat after the older lady calmed again waiting to be scolded but the older lady thanked his with a sweet smile which remind him of Masaki. Both really look alike, and it made him missed his love more. 

 

Masaki's mother passed him two old photos which made Sho widened his eyes. "Do you remember this?" She asked. The first photo was Sho with his grandfather in his elementary school uniform and there is another grandfather with another boy in his kindergarten uniform. Second photo was the photo of Sho and the other boy, just the two of them, holding on to each other shoulders and smiling brightly to the camera. Sho had a duplicate copy of the two boys’ photo. He ever asked his parents, who is the other boy when he found that photo in one of his old albums while he was cleaning his room before he left to study in New York, but his parents had no clue about it.

 

"Is this boy Masaki?" Sho asked, hoping he was right, and he knew he was when Masaki's mother nodded her head.

"That Jiijii is Masaki's grandfather. He always brought Masaki along whenever he met your grandfather so both of you can play. Masaki always so happy and chirping happily once he came back and told everyone what he did with you. If I'm not wrong that photos were taken on the last time they met before your grandfather fell sick" It brought nostalgic feels to him. Following his grandfather was one of the happiest moments in his childhood but he was not sure if Masaki is one of the reasons behind it?

"Did Masaki remember me?" Sho became curious about it. "He kept bugging his jiijii to meet your grandfather so he can play with you even after your grandfather passed away till we have to lie to him that you had moved faraway from Japan. Death was hard for him to understand but even if he didn’t recognize you, he still remembered having a special childhood friend who lives faraway from Japan. He might be Aiba Corporation heir but sometimes my son can be an airhead too" Sho smiled looking at how Masaki's mother adoring his son's unbelievable trait. 

"So, this was our last meeting?" Sho asked referring to the photo. "No! It was your grandfather funeral. I'm sure Masaki came home saying how you were crying and how happy he was be able to see you smile again when he left. You didn't remember?" Sho felt embarrassed and shook his head. The only memories he had was how he was so sad that he hide from everyone, but he was calm when it was time for the funeral standing beside his father.

"You don’t have to feel bad, it was natural to forget things that happened more than 20 years ago, but it seems being together was written as part of your destiny" and Sho can’t disagree with the old lady words. It reminded him of his grandfather's story about the red thread. Maybe they were both bonded with it since they were kids and the thread were the one that lead them back together. 

 

Kazama drove Masaki's mother back to the main house after dropping Sho back to his office. For now, only Masaki's grandmother and his parents know about Sho and she left it to Sho to break the news to Masaki. Sho was overwhelmed with the information and he was so happy about it. He dialled his mother number to share the story but was interrupted by his secretary who walked to him as soon as he saw Sho walked in. "Sakurai-san, you have a guest, he is waiting in your room" Sho tried to remember if he had any appointment for the day, but he can't think of any. "He came without appointment and he said it was urgent. Matsumoto-san met him, and he said it was fine to let the guest wait for you in your office" Sho nodded his head, walking to his room but stop his steps when he heard his secretary mentioned his guest's name, "Bukki" and Sho knows it will be a long day for him. 

***********************************

He doesn’t know what he feels now as soon as he heard the other voice. He didn’t have the courage to come but he had promised his boss and he knows it was time for him to end everything properly so they can move on. He felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest as he heard the footsteps came nearer and he knows the other felt the same way too based on how heavy his footsteps were. He can still recognize the way the other walk whenever there was something on his mind. He still missed the other and without he realized there were tears in his eyes. He wiped it as soon as he the door knob turned which made him jumped on his feet. 

 

Sho took a deep breath in before turning the knob. After 7 years, he will meet the guy who used to be his world who left him without any explanation. He was not sure what will happen, but he had Masaki by his side now. Maybe this will be good for them end everything so he can walk to his new love without any fear and doubt, especially after he found out about their relationship when they were young. He can’t continue to run away when they are going to work under same management. Sho remind himself that he was the boss now to calm himself although he knows that logic didn’t make any sense. As if knowing how much Sho needs his encouragement, Sho's phone rang before he could push the door open. "How are you My Love?" Just with that questions from Masaki was enough to make Sho cried thinking how much he is love by the other man. "He is here" Sho replied and he was sure Masaki knows who he meant.

 

"I know, Jun told me he was waiting for you while you were out for lunch with my mum. Sho-chan, it is time for both of you to talk. Maybe there were things which you are not aware of, happened back then. Talk and sort it out so both of you can moves on and enjoy your happiness without feeling any guilt or pain from the past." Masaki heard the soft sobs from the other line. "Baby! I will always be here for you by your side". Sho hung up the call after few more minutes. He went to his secretary for coffee and instructed her how to make the coffee "two spoon of cream and 2 spoons of sugar for the guest" he still remembers Bukki preference. He took a deep breath before opening the door to face his past.

 

Staring at each other without any words, Sho sat at the front of his table before asking the other to sit on the sofa for the guest in his room. Sho keeps staring without any words made Bukki uncomfortable in his seat till his secretary came in with their coffees and snacks, "I don’t want any disturbance and I'm going home after this so if there is anything, please tell them to contact me back tomorrow" Sho told his secretary before he locks his room door. " He moved to sit across Bukki and stared right into the other eyes. 

 

Bukki drank the coffee prepared for him and it tasted perfectly to his preference. "You still remember what I like" he said smiling, tried to break the awkward vibe around them but it didn’t work, Sho still staring at him and he will be dead by now if those eyes can shoot bullets. "Why?" That’s the only questions came out from Sho's mouth which made him confused. "Why you treat me like a jerk? Why I am the biggest mistake in your life? Why you didn’t tell me the truth about your family? Why you didn’t tell me that you are getting married?" Sho finally let out all the why questions which he had in mind. It was painful when he first saw him again and he was scared how he will react when he found out that guy waiting for him in his room. He wonders if he still has feelings for him and if he was being unfair to Masaki, but as soon as he saw that guy in front of him, only the why questions on his mind. No sadness or hatred but curiosity and longing not for the one in front of him now but for his love who is far from him right now. He felt glad to break off with the guy in front of him so he able to meet Masaki. 

 

Bukki was taken aback by all the questions which he never expected Sho to throw it to him all at once. "You were never a mistake in my life, in fact our times together were the happiest moments in my life... " "then why you did that to me? You know how much I was suffering from it? How much I feared love because of you?" Sho cut him off. There was tears in his eyes, but he was not sure if it was tears of pain or anger the only thing, he wanted now was the answers to all the questions. 

 

All the tears he had been holding back fell. He stood up and knelt beside Sho which surprised him for sudden approach. His thumb wiping Sho's tears "I'm sorry for hurting you so much back then, I thought that was the only way for you to hate me and leave me but you never leave so I left because I didn’t have the courage to break off with you and I'm sorry to made you suffer" Sho cried more, putting his head on the other shoulder and Bukki felt guilty to make the guy who used to be his world to cry again. " I was lost when you left, I look for you every day at the campus, and it was useless because I can never find you I've waited for you to come home but you only left the envelope with the key when I'm at work. I waited for you to come back for graduation, but you never came, and later Satoshi told me about your wedding. I felt my whole world crumbled knowing you are no longer mine" Both were crying out all the tears they had been keeping inside.


	16. "you are my home which I belong to"

He was such a jerk and that was the only conclusion on his mind seeing how much Sho cried. Bukki was prepared to be slap because he deserved it but Sho never did .Once they were a bit calmed, Bukki sat back on the sofa but nearer to Sho so it will be easy for them to talk. Bukki told Sho everything that had happen back then from the time he went back to visit his father till he left after his final exam. He also told him how he and his wife went back to their old apartment to look for Sho to apologize but Sho had moved away. 

 

"I've told her everything before we got married. Just like me, she was also force to the marriage for business sake although she was had no one at that time. She is patience and waited for me to accept her. It was hard for me, I need alcohol to sleep with her and it will always be your name that I mentioned not hers. For few years, she sleeps with me as your replacement. Although, she was nagged for not bearing a child even after two years, she still patiently waited for me without any complain till one night when I heard her crying in the washroom after our sex that I've realised how cruel I am. I hurt you who truly loves me and her who had been patience with me. When my daughter was born, it was a restart for me" Sho realised both were hurt and how much Bukki tried to protect him. 

 

It took sometimes for them to be calm again after both shared their stories and accept the its was part of their fate to meet and parted. They started to talk their life now and manage to smile and laughed at each other again. Sho was surprised to know Bukki's daughter, Sakura was name after him. Bukki excused himself to leave after a while and promised to bring his families to Visit Sho and Masaki personally. They hugged and it will be their last hug of separation. The hug to symbolize it was the end of the chapter of their past and a start of their new chapter as business partners. It was time for both to let go of the past and move forward towards their own happiness. Sho walk to open the door but stop when he heard Bukki's voice. 

 

"Sho-kun, he really loves you a lot, although I hate to admit it, but I can see he loves you even more than I did". Sho was confused "I met Shacho in New York and we talk. Remember there was once you were calling him, and he said he was having dinner with a partner?" Sho nodded his head. "It was me and frankly, I’m too scared to come and meet you because I know just an apology won’t be enough, but he told only me who can put a stop to everything and stop you from the pain. It's hurting for him to see you in pain and he can’t do anything. He really loves you so much and there is nothing for you to worry." Sho was speechless, he never expected Masaki will confronted Bukki about him. "Well you never know" Sho replied teasingly. "Don’t worry he even got the best revenge for you and that was the first time I meet someone who can really kills you softly" Both laughed happily but was interrupted when they heard someone open the door of Masaki's room. Both were surprised to see their boss standing in front of them.

 

******************************************************************************************************

Masaki was anxious when he received a message from Jun telling him, Bukki was waiting to meet Sho in his office, as soon as he landed. He knew Bukki going to meet Sho and it was him who asked him to sort out the issue among them, but he was too scared if it will just remind Sho of his past love and shook his feeling again. Masaki was scared if he might lose the love of his life to the past. 

 

Being away from each other for almost 3 weeks was a pain for him although Sho will be flying to New York next week with Nino for the opening ceremony. That was why he asked the permission from his grandmother to come back to Japan for the weekend before the opening ceremony. Another week without Sho will just make him go crazy. He had planned to surprise his love by waiting for him at their home but after receiving that message from Jun, he took the first cab available to his office. 

 

Masaki ignored most of his staff who was surprised to see him there in casual outfit with his luggage when he was supposed to be in New York especially his secretary. He told Karin not to inform Sho and went to his room, waiting anxiously till he heard Sho's room door open. Jumped on his feet, he opened his room door to see two faces with opposite reaction although both with red and swollen eyes, proved that both cried earlier. One was surprised and guilty as if he was caught red handed while the other one surprised but beaming as if Masaki was the saviour he was waiting for. "Masa-kun, why are you here?" Sho asked, moving closer to hugged him and peck his cheek, forgetting there was someone else with them. "I miss you so much" Sho whispered with his cracking voice. "I missed you so much too baby, are you okay?" Masaki replied, ignoring someone who was uncomfortable to see the scene. Sho nodded his head. "Hmm. Nice to see you again ShaCho, I will make my move first then, ShaCho, FukuShacho" Bukki bowed politely to both of his boss and left. His heart pain to see the scene. Jealous, his heart was in pain, but he knows he longer had any rights to feel that way because things ended between them long ago. Sho is just his boss and it was time for his to move on without any guilt. 

 

Masaki pulled Sho to his room, pinned him behind the door before claiming his love lips hungrily. Their kiss was needy and messy as if conveying their feelings right now. Sho hides his face in Masaki's neck and cry his eyes out once they broke the kiss. Masaki patted his back to calmed him. "Let's go back Sho-chan, to our home". The word "Our Home" calmed him, Sho took his bag from his room and followed his love back to their home. 

******************************************************************************************************

The sunlight from their glass window woke him up and Sho looks at his beautiful man sleeping soundly beside him. It was intense, they had been away from each other for so long, but he never expected Masaki would be jealous when he told him they hugged. "Good morning baby" Masaki woke up, so he can seat on their bed, opening his arm for his love to snuggle in his embrace. Masaki ghostly kiss his love head. "Do I hurt you last night baby?" Masaki asked and tighten his hug. Sho had gotten who used to his new nickname, shook his head. "I've never known you can be that rough when you are jealous, but I love it maybe I should make you jealous more often" Sho answered teasingly. Masaki answered him by tickling. "It's dangerous to play with fire" Masaki said, Sho laughs sound melodious to his ears and this is the happiness he wanted to protect with his life.

"Baby!" Masaki called.  
"Hmm!" Sho replied.  
"Baby!" Masaki called again  
"Hmm!" Sho replied again  
"Baby!" Masaki called for the third time. 

Sho turned to look at him confused "Yes!" Sho answered, annoyed. Masaki laughed and pull his love back to his arms again. "You are not angry anymore?" Masaki asked. Sho was confused, " hmm, who said I was angry?" Sho asked back while looking lovingly at his love. "Usually you will have asked me to stop when I called you baby" Masaki said. The question created the pink spots on Sho's cheek. "Well! I think it’s nice to be your baby" Sho replied hiding his face in his love chest. Masaki tighten his hug, happy with declaration and all his worries yesterday were gone. 

 

Sho suddenly remembered the two photos that were given to him by Masaki's mother during their lunch yesterday. He suddenly stands up from their bed naked to find his bag and the view of his love walking around naked made Masaki's member twitched. He went to snuggle back to his love after taking out an old album from the side drawer. "Mama told me you had a special childhood friend and gave me these photos yesterday" Sho said. "Mama!" Masaki asked as Sho always referred his mum as Aiba-san. "She said she can’t accept a son in law who called her Aiba-san" Masaki felt touched, his mother finally accepted Sho. Sho passed the two photos to Masaki. "So, they lied and did kept these photos when they told me they were missing. It was really typical of my mum". Masaki look at the photos and all his childhood memories started to come to his mind one by one.

 

"Jiijii always brought me along whenever he met his friend so I can play with his friend's grandson but at first, he was a proud boy so he played on his own left me by myself" Sho gasped, he can’t remember much but yes, his small self was not social able, opposite of what he is now. "Then how did the two of you became close?" Sho asked since he can’t remember much what happen then. Masaki laughed when that old memory came to his mind, he can never forget it. "He scared of bugs and I save him from the beetle that flying to him. We became good friend and I really like him a lot but one day Jiijii stop meeting his friend. The last time I met him he cried a lot, but I can’t remember why. Hmm I wonder if he is still leaving outside Japan and how he looks like now". Masaki said.

 

Sho smiled and passed him an old album which he took from his parents’ house. Masaki had been complaining to see his childhood photos although he had never saw Masaki's once. His siblings had shown Masaki his photos during middle and high school, but they can’t find it till recently while Sho packing some of his book to bring back to their home. "I found my childhood album, it was kept with my grandfather old album. I also have a special childhood friend that I've forgotten about. He was so cute when he was a boy and I'm sure he had grown up as a beautiful man. I wonder if I will fell for him if we met again?" Masaki looked at him with narrowed eyes, Sho serious looks made him unsure if his love was joking right now. "You have his photo? Maybe I can compare who is more cuter between him and me?" Sho tried to hold his laughter, he can sensed the jealousy from his love. "I only have one photo us when we were kids is was the last photo in the album." 

 

As expected, out of his jealousy, Masaki turned to the last photo to find a duplicate photo of him and his special friend. He was confused but when he looks at the photo clearly and started to look at the other photos in the album, he realized his special friends is in fact was the guy in front of him now. His eyes turn teary, "is this really you?" Sho nodded his head. Masaki kissed his love forehead. "I can't believe this. It's a miracle Sho, the biggest miracles in my life." Masaki said. "I was surprised to see these photos. Before I went to New York, I saw it and asked my parents who is that boy, but no one know because they never meet you before. But it seems we were bind by the red thread since then and it brought us back together" Masaki tighten his hug when Sho started to cry. "When I saw Bukki yesterday, yes, I had a lot of questions on my minds but when I saw him, instead of love, I felt relieved that I broke up with him. I felt as if I didn’t break off from him, I may not meet you again and that when I've realized my heart without any doubt belong to you" Sho claimed his love lips to prove his words. 

 

"Baby, I won’t let you go again" Sho smiled and reposition himself so now he was seating on his love lap, "I'm not going anywhere because you are my home which I belong to". Yes, he had no more doubts and Sho is sure Masaki is the right one for him.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

Long time ago, at Sho grandfather's funeral,

 

Masaki was confused, his grandfather said that he is going to bring to meet Sho but when they reached it was not the same park or restaurant they always met. The place was full of peoples in black. It was scary when everyone was looking at him, Masaki looked around and he followed his grandfather to enter a big room. There was a big display with a lot of flowers, and he saw Sakurai jii jii photo on top but the neither Sakurai jii jii nor Sho were around. He met an uncle who told him he can go and find Sho. Jii jii said that uncle is Sho father and there was a little girl who was so small. When the uncle asked her where is Sho, the little girl show him to another door. 

 

Sho had been hiding under the table in one of the empty rooms resting room, he hates everyone who came because everyone said his grandfather was dead. He didn't know what it meant but his grandmother said his grandfather won't wake up from his long sleep and he will never meet his grandfather again, so he hides. His grandfather will wake up when he realized Sho was missing. His grandfather loves him so much because he is his only grandson. 

 

Masaki open the door and entered the room, but it was empty. He was so sad because he can't find his best friend. He wanted to leave the room, but he heard crying voice under a big table covered by white cloth. Sho was surprised when someone pulled the table cloth, but he was relieved when he saw his best friend face. "Sho-chan, I've been looking for you" Masaki said and seat beside his best friend under the table. Sho hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "They said Jii jii won’t wake up so I hide because if he knows I'm missing, he will wake up to look for me" Masaki nodded his head, agreed with his best friend's genius plan. 

 

Masaki took out all the chocolate that he brought from home, out from his bag to share it with Sho and slowly, his best friend started to calm and smile again. They started to play by themselves in that empty room till his grandfather came to call him to go home. they hugged for last time and said good bye to each other. Masaki was happy to see his friend smiled and laughing happily again. They waived happily at each other and promised to meet again but none of them were aware that will be their last meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to finished this. I may write one more chapter for the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone for reading it and as usual comments are welcome for improvement. Thank you so much for reading and commenting.


End file.
